


Летний Солдат

by winni_w



Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Medical Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: Кроссовер с сериалом «Короли». Альтернативная география: Соковия, Гильбоа, Геф, США существуют в одной вселенной.Альтернативный таймлайн: события «Эры Альтрона» и «Зимнего Солдата» поменялись местами; действие происходит примерно после ранения Джека Бенджамина во вселенной Kings и «Зимнего Солдата» во вселенной MCU.Осторожно: мед!кинк, хирургические операции в подробностях. Названия эпизодов взяты из песен BRMC «Rifles» и «Lose Yourself»





	Летний Солдат

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ 2019  
> Соавтор - tommy gun

— Ампутируем.

Пронзительные прозрачные глаза и белая маска исчезли из поля зрения, в глаза плеснул невыносимо яркий свет. Что-то под ним задребезжало, и свет поехал назад. Кусок белого потолка снова сменился ослепительным пятном. И снова куском потолка. Голова заболела ещё сильнее, он прикрыл глаза. От этого стало только хуже: казалось, что тело проваливалось куда-то назад, отчего неприятно тошнило, и он поднял веки.

Дребезжание внизу прерывалось, и тогда его немного подкидывало вверх. В тело врезались ремни, временами причиняя боль, когда встряхивало слишком сильно. Левая рука горела настолько, что волны тяжелого жара накатывали одна за другой. Мимо мелькали дверные косяки, где-то тёмные проемы, а где-то светлые, с такими же белыми потолками.

Оставались неизменными только белые фигуры по сторонам. Он мог видеть их плечи и спины, иногда фигуры поворачивались к нему лицом. Возможно, это были ангелы. Он точно не знал. Вряд ли Господь решил забрать его к себе. Ведь он полон ненависти и гнева, обиды и злости. А еще пытался убить отца. Какой там нахрен агнец божий. Он вам не беленький Шепард.

Только Давид Шепард может быть настолько невыносимо чистым и светлым, что не понимаешь — ты его любишь или ненавидишь.

— Ненавижу, — прохрипел он. Из горла вырвалось только непонятное сипение. Как у змеи. А разве он — не змей? Разве не слушался бледнолицых и рыхлых из Гефа? Разве не давали ему отравленное яблоко? Разве не превратился он сам в такую же дрянь?

— Конечно, — повернувшись к нему, отозвалась белая фигура. Давид! Это он!

Сердце ёкнуло. Давид идёт рядом с ним? Почему? Какого чёрта капитан Шепард тут делает?!  
Он принялся выкручиваться из ремней, пытаясь дотянуться до беленького, чистенького, светленького. Гадёныша!

Какого чёрта Давид ведёт его в рай? Снова будет работать живым упрёком? Смотреть этими своими невозможными голубыми глазами и молчаливо уп-ре-кать? Своей и-де-аль-но-стью?!  
Фигура пискнула почему-то женским голосом и исчезла.

— Ку-да?! 

Он забрыкался, под ним что-то опасно заходило в стороны, вокруг всё закачалось, как вокруг лодки в шторме, но тут бесконечное мелькание и мельтешение вдруг прекратились, на лицо легла прозрачная маска, и всё исчезло.

Господи, как хорошо, как темно… Как тихо…

And if you shout maybe they stop and won't kill  
(И если ты крикнешь, может, они остановятся и не убьют)

Вернулся он в сознание резко и неприятно. От боли в руке — в плечо вонзилась пила. Большая, железная и крайне шумная. Ему в глаза летели волокна его же мяса и брызги его собственной крови. Белые фигуры вокруг напоминали забойщиков из скотного цеха.

Он заорал и дёрнулся. Пила взвизгнула, и вот тут-то и настал ад: механизм скребнул по надкостнице.

Он много чего знал о боли. Но такую ещё не испытывал.

Резко запахло палёным, диск пилы, войдя глубже в кость, сменил тональность на глухое урчание, отзывавшееся в теле разрядами боли от каждого следующего зубца.

Где-то на фоне гудели голоса. Слух фиксировал их, пока Джек варился в чертовом котле.

— Сэр, анестезия не действует.

БЛЯДЬ!

— Очень хорошо. Сыворотка сработала.

ОТПУСТИТЕ!

— Он сейчас сорвёт крепления!

Выгибаясь в оковах, он практически не ощущал скоб, впивающихся в тело. На фоне безумных волн, расходящихся от левого плеча, края фиксаторов, срывающие кожу с конечностей, были незаметны.

— Дельсемин. Сто.

— Сэр?! Но ИВЛ же…

— Выполнять.

Сколько это длилось, сказать сложно. Казалось, что вечность. Так вот он какой, ад. Запах убоины, жаркой крови и жженой кости, лязг медицинского железа и равнодушные голоса. Писк аппаратуры и сытое урчание пилы. Вот куда везли его ангелы.

Какая разница, что там вещали черти в белых одеждах. Слишком больно, чтобы думать. Больно-больно-больно… В конце концов сознание не выдержало, и всё погрузилось во тьму.

Прозрачная крышка гроба. Парок изо рта мгновенно вымораживается снежинками инея на стекле. Красиво…

Прозрачные глаза. Белая маска. Дядя Кросс?! Ублюд!..

But if you think like me  
(Но если ты думаешь так же, как я) 

Он опять всплыл на поверхность. Болело всё тело, но сильнее всего досаждали неприятные дёргающие уколы в левой руке. Он попытался поднять её и посмотреть, в чем дело. Плечо двинулось… а рука не появилась. Её не было. Совсем. 

Но он же её чувствовал!

Он моргнул. Потянулся правой рукой, чтобы удостовериться, а не врут ли глаза. И не смог — ремни крепко держали тело. Его уложили и прикрепили ремнями к вертикально поставленному… гробу? Он скосил глаза и увидел характерные обводы бортов вдоль его боков.

Под ложечкой засосал страх, очень глубинный и древний, как спрут из тёмного омута. Что-то не в порядке. Он не мог дать имя этому страху, понять, что именно его так пугало. Отсутствие части себя? Зависимость от кого-то неизвестного, кто отрезал ему руку? Полная неподвижность и беспомощность? Вертикальный гроб?

Кто это сделал? Отец? Дядя?

А ещё в комнате было так гадко-сумеречно, и в углах копились тёмные тени. Из мглы блеснули белки глаз, выпученных, страшных. Как у умирающего чернокожего пастора. Кто-то смотрел прямо на него и тянулся длинными черными руками… кто-то стоял рядом со связанным Джеком. Кто-то чёрный, безлицый, безглазый тянул руки к горлу…

— Нет! — он рванулся, пытаясь уйти от когтистых пальцев. Ремни не пустили, но тьма отхлынула назад. В комнате зажёгся свет и, судя по звуку шагов, вовнутрь зашли люди.

Он завертел головой, пытаясь увидеть, кто это. Душный страх крутил в животе, но уже не грозил безумием, как минуту назад.

— Спокойнее, молодой человек, — произнёс голос за его спиной. — Вам уже ничто не поможет.

Несмотря на мрачное утверждение, звук обычного голоса немного успокоил. Если с ним разговаривает человек, значит, всё дело в обычных дворцовых интригах. Просто отец или дядя Кросс решили в очередной раз его унизить. Только и всего. Это намного лучше, чем тёмные тени в углах.  
Или хуже. Зависит от точки зрения.

— Кто вы? — прохрипел он, силясь хоть краем глаза увидеть, кто там ходит и говорит, чёрт бы его побрал.

— Хотите пить? — участливо спросили в ответ.

— Д-да…

— Пожалуйста, — человек в белом халате появился перед ним и сунул воняющий резиной шланг к губам. Оттуда полилась вода.

Он никогда не думал, что простая вода может быть настолько вкусной. Он давился, капли текли ему на грудь и попадали в нос, но как же это было хорошо!

— Вы показываете на удивление хороший прогресс, — спокойно сказал высокий мужчина с непропорционально большой седой головой и снова глянул в упор. Холодно и с вежливым равнодушием.

Ну, наследному принцу не привыкать к таким взглядам. Забавно, но это тоже было успокаивающим. Потому что эта мелочь — хорошо знакома. Он пришел в себя, словно под ледяным душем. Мучительным и живительно бодрящим. Тут он понял, что бьющая из шланга вода продолжает стекать по груди и ногам вниз. Человек в халате спохватился и куда-то нажал, убрал рыжую трубку.

— Вот как? И кто же вы такой, чтобы судить о моем прогрессе? — так же холодно осведомился принц. Мокрое тело начинало мерзнуть.

Мужчина хохотнул, и в его смешке угадывалось удовольствие.

— Неважно, — мягко сказал он. — Я занимаюсь вашим… усовершенствованием.

Принц хрипло рассмеялся.

— Не вы первый. — Он сощурил глаза. — Вот только я всегда остаюсь самим собой.

Потому что принц слишком плох, чтобы поддаваться улучшению. Никто и никогда не любил его по-настоящему, потому что не за что любить. Единственный, кто любил — умер. По его вине. И это навсегда останется на его душе, как выжженное клеймо. Он слишком плох.

Боль от несуществующей руки снова укусила в плечо, он невольно дернулся.

— Оу, — ученый снова хохотнул. — На вашем месте я не был бы так уверен. Учтите, это последний знак внимания к вашему королевскому происхождению.

Какой знак внимания? Вода из шланга, что ли? Он дернул бровью, в нем всколыхнулась ядовитая волна гнева, столь хорошо знакомая с младых ногтей. Он снова сощурил глаза. Но вырываться не стал. Ремни слишком прочные.

Ладно. Хорошо. Кто бы ни был этот мужик, он с ним разберется. Дайте только время.

— Сегодня у нас последний укол, поэтому я решил сделать его сам, — с улыбкой известил седой ученый, показывая шприц с темно-синей жидкостью. — Такая традиция, понимаете.

Он нахмурился. Какие еще, к чертям, уколы?! Игла воткнулась в плечо. Он коротко зашипел и сжал зубы. Дергаться бесполезно. Терпим, солдат, терпим. Терррр-аааааа, больно-больно-больно! Внутри разгорался жидкий огонь, еще больнее, чем от фантомной руки. Он словно превратился в горящий факел, забился под ремнями и все-таки заорал.

— Сэр, это не по протоколу, — глухо донесся чей-то голос.

— Правильно, все шестнадцать предыдущих образцов пошли в мусор. Мы меняем протокол. Семнадцатый должен выжить, — сказали в ответ. — Охлаждение.

Прозрачная крышка гроба захлопнулась, внутрь пошел какой-то дым. Ему было плевать на гроб, главное, что этот дым холодный. Хорошо… хорошо, холодно…

Снова навалилась тьма.

You'll be as dead as he  
(Ты умрешь, как и он)

Всё это время он сам себе напоминал неисправный телевизор. Белый шум — включение в реальность — боль — белый шум. Комнаты постоянно менялись, но во всех стояла медицинская техника. Ещё стены были неважные: кое-где с трещинами, кое-где с потеками воды. Преимущественно подвальные окна. Джеку на ум приходило, что это, возможно, подпольный экспериментальный центр.

Он не высматривал ничего специально. Просто мелочи сами фиксировались, а догадки оформлялись, когда случались редкие минуты включения без боли.

Белые халаты не были ангелами. И чертями тоже. Обычные ученые и медперсонал.

Он гадал: отец или Кросс? Отец или Кросс?

Он ничего не знал о том, что творилось снаружи. Там только менялся свет на тьму и обратно.

Постепенно культя зажила. Нельзя сказать, что этому помог электрический стул, на который его регулярно усаживали. Дело было в какой-то загадочной сыворотке. Ученые не называли ее конкретным термином, из которого можно было хотя бы приблизительно догадаться о действующем веществе. Просто «сыворотка». Значит, это топ-секрет.

И сам Джек, выходит, глубоко засекречен. Хех. Да это у него по жизни. Как диагноз.

Отец или Кросс? А хотя, в сущности, какая разница.

Так куда же отправили Джека? В Геф или Гильбоа? Хотя тоже без разницы. В родном Гильбоа был ублюдок отец, который гнобил сына, сколько тот себя помнил. В Гефе — ублюдок дядя Кросс, помешанный на власти. Чертова семейка. Разве что в соседней Соковии, вечно нищей и попрошайничающей, нет родственников. Но соковийцы терпеть не могли богатых Гильбоа.

Вокруг него говорили на медицинском суржике, так что по языку особо не вычислишь. Одевались тоже схоже — это же не средневековье. Все носили костюмы или джинсы с рубашками под халатами.

Однажды ему отрезали указательный палец. Ну, не полностью, только первую фалангу. У обычных людей она не отрастает. Если отрезанный палец пришить в течение двух часов — приживется обратно, но не отрастет. У него же отросла обратно где-то через… неделю? Две? Он потерял счет времени.

Его упорно называли Семнадцатым. Ни по имени, ни по фамилии, ни по титулу. Превратили в номер. Ну, что ж. Всего лишь следующий шаг к обезличиванию, которое шло всю его жизнь.

Волосы отросли настолько, что пряди падали на глаза. Значит, прошло где-то до полугода?

Иногда приходил тот седой мужчина в белом халате. Придирчиво смотрел на него и в записи. Кстати, о записях — все его движения записывались. На камеры, на компы, на бумагу. Он превратился в подопытный объект, и такое ощущение, что полностью неизвестный науке. Настолько, что надо фиксировать каждый чих, считать их количество на единицу времени и выяснять, не несут ли угрозу человечеству выбрасываемые частицы изо рта подопытного.

Его держали в клетке. По-другому это не назовешь. Часть комнаты, отделенная решеткой, узкая койка, принудительный выгул в спортзале, невозможность скрыться от наблюдения. Тюрьма, правильно? Только еще дохрена датчиков, приборов и белых халатов. И какие же такие эксперименты ведут над использованным и выброшенным объектом? Дескать, не смог удовлетворить отца и Кросса, так давай принеси пользу науке в виде биологического мусора?

Решетка из железных прутьев дублировалась еще лазерной. Лазер был, как в станках резки металла, узкий и очень горячий. От него шел постоянный жар. Он думал, как же они ухитрились сделать подобную решетку? Такой лазер резал титан толщиной восемь миллиметров, это вам не воробей чихнул. Лучи выходили из потолка и исчезали в щели на полу. От них шел постоянный жар, и воздух вокруг них слегка дрожал, поэтому все за ними казалось смазанным и ненастоящим. Дополнительный штрих к ощущению сюрреалистического кошмара.

Он был польщен такой системой безопасности.

Вообще-то, он бы не сбежал. Ну вот представим: бывшего принца вывозят в чистое поле. И говорят: ты свободен, делай что хочешь. И что дальше? Куда идти? Зачем? Любимый мертв, отец и дядя его предали, сестра Мишель воркует с Давидом, а мать — ну, мать полностью предана отцу.

Все это бессмысленно. И всегда было бессмысленным.

Он не предпринимал даже попыток суицида. Выполнял приказы. Ходил. Ел. Срал. Орал от боли. Потел в спортзале.

Это было комфортно. Гаденький голосок внутри нашептывал: удобно же сдаться на милость окружающих. Удобно, когда решают все за тебя. Правда же? А, королек?

Он не спорил с этим голоском. Эмоции атрофировались в серую апатию.

Ни в чем нет смысла.

I see the lion crawling over your bed  
(Вижу, как лев крадется по твоей постели)

Его уложили на каталку, привязали ремнями и повезли по коридору.

Снова мелькание ярких ламп — ясно, везут к мясникам. Наверное, будут отрезать вторую руку. И ноги тоже. Превратят принца в картошку. Знаете, инвалидов без конечностей называют «еб-картошкой»: можно трахать, и тебе за это ничего не будет. Очень удобно, гарантированно никуда не денется.

Он развлекался такими мыслями, пока не увидел высокого мужчину в халате. Он так и не узнал его имя, и про себя называл Седым. Человек в халате воздвигся над ним, придирчиво осматривая культю и плечо. Потом принялся рисовать маркером по его коже, размашисто проводя линии. Фломастер был холодный и влажный. Принц молча ждал, что произойдет дальше.

Все это время апатия была абсолютной и непробиваемой, но тут мерзкий страх заполз под ложечку и принялся разрастаться в колючий ком. Он усилием воли давил страх, но не так-то легко сохранять спокойствие, когда лежишь привязанным к койке и почти точно знаешь, что сейчас тебя будут пытать. Ой, простите, оперировать.

Он помнил, что анестезия на него не действует по какой-то причине. Плюс много к тому, чтобы заранее съеживаться и бояться. Он заставлял себя медленно и глубоко дышать, чтобы сохранять рассудок. Вспоминал отдачу от пистолета. Не имеет смысла зажиматься, ожидая отдачу, потому что толчок от ствола из-за этого будет еще больнее. Не надо заранее напрягаться перед неизбежным.

Седой вдруг взглянул на него в упор страшноватыми глазами, тусклыми, как у снулой рыбы.

— Не стоит бояться, Семнадцатый, — сказал он. — Все только к лучшему.

— Джонатан Бенджамин, — процедил он. — Перестаньте отнимать у меня имя.

— Имена остались в прошлом, — усмехнулся Седой. Помолчал, постучал маркером по левой ключице. 

— Перед тем, как мы начнем, напомню вам старую солдатскую истину. Вы должны ее знать: боль — это слабость, выходящая из тела. Помните ее, пожалуйста. Она еще не раз вам пригодится.

Он кивнул, косо улыбаясь. В сочетании с глазами мертвой рыбы улыбка выглядела пугающей: страшнее, чем ожидание неизвестности.

— На стол, — махнул он кому-то, не глядя уже на Джека. 

Фигуры в белом сноровисто подхватили и перенесли с каталки на холодный операционный матрас, уложили на правый бок, снова прикрепили ноги и правую руку ремнями.

Стол, кстати, был потрясающий, по последнему слову техники, с разными торчащими херовинами, рукоятками, кнопками и прибамбасами. Джек оценил, какие деньги вбухивали в «подпольный центр». Лазерные решетки, дорогущие видеокамеры, прекрасная медтехника.

Какой же Седой странный, подумалось вдруг. Приносит больше всего боли и при этом разговаривает, как с человеком. Дает отеческие советы. «Выкает». Похоже, только седой мясник и помнит, что Семнадцатый был когда-то принцем и сыном Сайласа Бенджамина. Ну разве это не странно?

Наверное, странно думать про всякую хрень, когда с тобой делают что-то крайне серьезное. С другой стороны, если думать о серьезном, можно и с ума сойти. От страха. Лучше думать о том, до чего тут дорогущий операционный стол.

Вокруг уже суетились ассистенты в белых халатах. Одна из них поставила шторку, отгораживая голову Джека — синее полотно щекотало шею.

— Уберите, — сказал он. — Я хочу видеть.

Хотя бы чуть-чуть определенности в этой чертовой неизвестности.

Ассистентка мельком глянула на Джека — на дне взгляда светилась жалость. Глаза были красивые. Карие, с аккуратной подводкой, с длинными ресницами. Он смотрел на женщину, пока та не исчезла из поля зрения. Хоть что-то человеческое в этом сплошь железно-хромовом окружении. Где-то там снаружи продолжали красить глаза, флиртовать с мужчинами, строить интриги. Жалеть кого-то. Любить.

Джек закрыл глаза. И не стал готовиться к боли. Нельзя ждать отдачу, когда нажимаешь на спусковой крючок.

Джек чувствовал все. 

Как снова иглы втыкаются в тело и вводят парализующее. Дважды, четырежды больше, чем в прошлый раз. 

Как острым и холодным скальпелем режут кожу и раздвигают ее в стороны, скребя железом по мясу. 

Как разрезают волокна мышц и связок вдоль ключицы, добираясь до кости. 

Как шумит и хлюпает тонкий шланг, засасывая кровь из раны. 

Как пахнет паленым. Чем-то прижигают плоть. 

Как тыкают в оголенные нервы и волокна мышц грубой марлей. 

Как вынимают клещами ключицу и плечевой сустав, подрезая сухожилия и связки под ними и соскальзывая металлом по мокрой от крови кости. 

Как иногда брызгает кровь на шторку. 

Как сверлят канал в кости между ключицами. 

Как вставляют что-то металлическое на место ключицы. И втискивают что-то между слоями мышц в груди.

Вы думаете, лечить зуб без наркоза — это больно? Да-да, конечно.

Чертово сознание и не думало отключаться. «Сыворотка» и на это подействовала. Ну, спасибо. Джек прочувствовал все до последнего шва. Дергаться он не мог, спасибо введенному парализатору. Кстати, по ходу операции вкалывали еще. Ассистенты чертыхались, до чего быстро организм Семнадцатого выводил вещества. После обработки ключицы Джека повернули на бок и принялись за лопатку. 

А потом прикручивали руку. Каждый оборот шуруповерта, каждое прикручивание к датчикам, каждое прокладывание проводков по связкам отзывалось внутри живого тела. 

Ад казался бесконечным.

Он ни о чем не мог думать, только ощущать. Просто существовал как кусок мяса, орущего и плачущего на операционном столе. Слезы текли сами, и горло кричало тоже само. Джек не принимал участия ни в чем.

Вдруг его оставили в покое. Больше никто не ковырялся. Тело ныло, словно его вывернули наизнанку, как латексную перчатку, перебрали все по волоконцам и клеткам. А потом взяли эту перчатку, дунули внутрь, и — глядите-ка, снова все хорошо! Латексные пальцы на месте, можно надевать.

And if you stay he'll make you walk in your bed  
(И если ты останешься, он завалит тебя в кровать)

Рука была незнакомой, слишком большой и тяжелой. Джека постоянно кренило под ее весом. Сначала это бесило, и он норовил при каждом удобном моменте отстегнуть. Так тоже не очень удобно — слишком легко со стороны отсутствующей конечности. В конце концов ему надоели эти качели, и он перестал снимать железную руку.

Она, конечно, не была железной. Скорее, какой-то титановый сплав — Джек понял это, когда сунул руку под луч лазерной решетки. За четыре секунды пошел дымок. За восемь повредились только верхние пластины. Кстати, на пальцах были сенсоры — и черт побери, под лазерным лучом больно! Ну надо же, кому сказать — не поверят, вот ведь диво дивное. Потому что никто не сует пальцы под лазер.

Джек обрадовался ощущению боли.

Когда расплавилась титановая «подушечка» пальца, лучи лазера вдруг исчезли. В камеру Джека ворвался Седой и зашипел гадюкой:

— Это что такое?!

Охранники, вломившиеся следом за ученым, прижали Джека за плечи к полу. Он не стал вырываться.

— Эксперимент, — ответил Джек, зло и весело щурясь. — Я проверяю, насколько устойчива моя рука к лазеру.

— Это порча казенного имущества, — холодно сказал главный мучитель. — Вы теперь казенное имущество, весь и целиком. Вы не принадлежите себе, Семнадцатый.

Джек сжал губы. Седой давил почти так же, как король Сайлас. Но только отец мог заставить принца расплакаться. И сейчас Джек не плакал. Слезы закончились. Принц превратился в функцию, а разве функция может плакать? Она же ничего не принимает близко к сердцу. Ни во что не вкладывает личного. Ну и все. Над чем тут плакать?

Ни в чем нет смысла. Джек смотрел на развороченную железную решетку — перед тем как сунуть новую конечность под лазер, он погнул железные прутья. Вообще-то никакого эксперимента он не проводил — это была попытка суицида. Вот только вместо того, чтобы сразу и целиком броситься под лазер, Джек сунул только титановую руку.

Чего греха таить, страшно. Животные инстинкты слишком сильны, вот вроде и решился уйти из жизни — а внутри все равно все в ужасе стынет. Требуется время, чтобы сломить волю к жизни. Так что сейчас внутри ворочалось гадкое и стыдное облегчение. Джек лежал пришпиленной бабочкой на полу и ненавидел себя — за неспособность даже покончить с собой.

Седой вдруг закрыл рот и пристально посмотрел на него. Потом повернулся и ушел. Сказал охранникам следовать за ним. Лазерную решетку так и не включили. И железная дверь тоже осталась открытой.  
Но Джек так и лежал на полу. Даже не попытался подняться и уйти. А куда? Разве есть смысл?

Тут в камеру словно вполз шепоток, он что-то бурчал и бурчал, Джек не прислушивался. Потом речь словно сама начала становиться разборчивее, и слова стали четче.

— …все ждем короля Давида на том самом балконе, где много лет назад выступал со своей знаменитой речью король Сайлас, мир его праху…

— Ч-что? — Джек резко сел. От рывка закружилась голова, он ухватился правой рукой за прут. 

Испорченная левая тянула к полу и весила, казалось, не пятнадцать, а все сто килограмм. Джек поморщился: из-за головокружения. Слова снова перестали различаться. Он помотал головой.

— Встречайте! Наш новый король!

Джек подхватился и выбежал в коридор. Оказывается, у поста охранника перед камерой стоял телевизор. Почему он раньше не слышал его? Может, только сейчас принесли? Хотя это неважно. Его внимание захватила картинка на экране — Давид Шепард произносил речь на трибуне. А на новостной полосе внизу экрана ясно читалось: «Инаугурация нового короля».

Джек взревел и ломанулся по коридору. Но не успел — охранники прибежали и скрутили в бублик.

— Нет! Пустите! Пустите сейчас же! — крикнул он, вытягивая шею, глядя в телевизор. Охранник пнул его по коленям. Ноги Джека подломились, его подхватили под руки, добавили оплеух по ушам и силком потащили по коридору.

Джек мотал головой, жмурился из-за звона в ушах и кое-как переставлял ноги. Серое одеяло апатии куда-то исчезло. Он был ошеломлен, поражен и уязвлен до глубины души. Шепард — король? Шепард — король?! Вот этот… наивняша? Чистенький и беленький воин света, абсолютно ни-че-го не понимающий в управлении страной? Да вы издеваетесь?!

— Вы издеваетесь?! — прошипел Джек, когда его втащили в операционную. Седой ученый повернулся и посмотрел на него, изящно изогнув бровь. — Почему вы мне раньше не сказали, что Сайлас умер?

— А вы не спрашивали, — ответил ученый. — Неужели у вас снова появился интерес к жизни? Не прошло и пяти лет?

Джек от ярости плюнул в Седого. Тот утерся, махнул охранникам. Джека тут же прикрутили к хирургическому креслу-столу, надежно прикрепив ремнями. Он приготовился к боли, и не ошибся. Хоть сейчас ему ничего не собирались отпиливать, но подсоединение контактов новой руки к нервным окончаниям безжалостно прошивало всё тело вспышками боли, как от ударов электричества.

— А испорченную вы отработаете, — сказал Седой, снимая последний ремень. — Вот прямо сейчас.

Джек уселся и саркастично спросил:

— Как именно? В зад без смазки трахнете?

Ученый ухмыльнулся, глядя за его спину. Джек повернулся и увидел плети. Самые настоящие плети — не такие, как в секс-шопах, а длинные хлысты для животных. Хлысты были свернуты и покоились на плечах двух внушительных мужиков в черной форме.

— Ну надо же. Выпорете, как маленького ребенка? — хмыкнул Джек.

— Именно. Потому что ничего больше вы из себя не представляете.

Джек размахнулся и ударил Седого под дых титановой рукой. Ученый сложился и отлетел. Потом Джек вспомнил все свои тренировки — солдат он или нет, к чертовой матери?! Спрыгнул со стола и влепил замечательной новой рукой по удару в шею мужикам с хлыстами. Вот сразу всем.

Ммм, ладно, попытался. Мужики оказались слишком быстрые, а в кабинет еще вбежала куча народу — и все набросились на Джека. Их было много. Они прижали бывшего принца лицом к полу и, похоже, уселись на него сверху. Джек какое-то время корчился и пытался лягаться. Но не вышло.

— Титановая рука еще не значит превосходства в бою, — донесся приглушенный голос ученого. Он лежал на полу, морщась и держась за живот. Ассистентки хлопотали вокруг него. — Вам еще многому предстоит научиться, Семнадцатый.

To what you're gonna be It never lets you be  
(Кем ты хочешь быть — он не позволит тебе стать им)

Так и что же получается? Пока Джек тут сидит, его страна катится к чертям?

Он валялся на койке, не в силах пошевелиться. Мужики Седого не только выпороли, но и избили его — очень грамотно, без видимых повреждений и ощутимых переломов. Но даже дышать было больно. Тем не менее, сильнее всего болело сердце — не из-за физической боли, а из-за гнева и обиды. 

Как можно было так профукать страну? Как мог Господь поставить во главе страны это чучелко? Как?! Шепард идеально подходил для роли пресс-секретаря и королевского мальчика на побегушках. Прекрасная внешность, чистое сердце, не слишком далекий ум и золотые руки. Он просто попал не туда. Хуже, чем не туда — на трон! Шепард просто не способен быть правителем. Управлять страной могут только… жестоковыйные и жестокосердые. Как Джек.

Какой-то кошмар. Его колотило в нервной лихорадке. Джек сжимал и разжимал кулаки — очень медленно, потому что было больно шевелиться. Послышался сильный треск, он моргнул, покосился вниз и понял, что стальная рука сжала простыню. И ткань, конечно же, порвалась.

Джек затих. Мысли скакали резкими злыми рывками. Значит, железная рука. Такой плюс не снился даже Сайласу. Значит, сколько мы здесь? За хорошее поведение должны давать привилегии. И срок уменьшать. Значит, кто тут самый главный? Не Седой. Должен быть еще кто-то. Кросс? Отца уже отбрасываем. Значит, что? Что мы делаем дальше, наследный принц Гильбоа? А? 

— Хар-раш-шо, — прошипел Джек, щуря глаза, глядя в потолок. 

Как ни странно, он успокоился. Впрочем, чего же странного: цель найдена, осталось только выполнять действия. Вот и все. 

А дальше не было ничего интересного, только рутина. Тренировки, учения, тренировки, учения. Первые миссии. Вторые и третьи. Подтверждение лояльности. Снова и снова. Казни во имя Гидры — так называлась эта система, которая нет-нет, но давала о себе знать. Под эмблемой лабораторий Кроссген встречались и говорили друг другу «Хайль Гидра». Шепотом и с многозначительными улыбками. Как дети. Как большие заигравшиеся дети. Впрочем, Джек тоже играл. 

А что еще остается делать, как не ломать комедию в этой жизни? Если не устраивает комедия — вперед, у нас широкий выбор: драма, боевик, триллер. На все вкусы. И все это — игра. Ничего настоящего. Ничего искреннего.

Джека перестали пытать током, пытаясь стереть память. Гидровцы быстро поняли, что это бесполезно. Какое-то время продолжали, чтобы сохранить фактор наказания и страха. Но со временем Джека и наказывать перестали — не за что было. Он справлялся с миссиями практически идеально.

База в Европе сменялась базой в Гренландии, а потом — на севере Америки.

Его перевели из лаборатории в казармы — ну, если это можно было назвать казармами. Скорее, его поселили в блок для офицеров: отдельные комнатки со всем необходимым. И даже с окнами. С ума сойти, какой престиж. Тут окна существовали только на двух верхних этажах: в наземных бараках и в подвалах.

Снаружи база выглядела, как северный поселок: одноэтажные типовые здания, идеально прямые улочки. Спуск к морю и нефтяной вышке: рыбацкий поселок плюс добыча нефти, мало людей, много промышленности. Вот так это выглядело сверху. 

Подвал считался верхним этажом подземного улья. Вот как раз на этом уровне находилась комната Джека. Высокопоставленного элитного… актива. Джеку было наплевать, кем его считали. Он про себя знал все, что требовалось. Солдат, исполнитель, разведчик, убийца, одна из многих шестеренок в машине. Да пожалуйста. А кто не шестеренка в механизме, скажите на милость. Правители и главы компаний — точно такие же заменяемые элементы. Им только кажется, что все под их властью. Уж Джек-то знает.

Впервые за прошедшее время Джек увидел себя в большом зеркале со стороны, и с некоторым удивлением обнаружил на металлическом плече тусклую гравировку в виде гербового махаона. Точно такой же был на флаге Гильбоа. Что это было? Клеймо? Знак принадлежности? Прощальный издевательский привет от Кросса? Спрашивать уже не у кого.

Время шло незаметно, как всегда, по своей подлой привычке течь медленно и утекать быстро. Вот вроде бы тянется день, а оглянулся — уже прошел год. Джек обвел маркером день в настенном календаре. Вот и юбилей. Десять лет в Гидре. А куда ему торопиться, правильно? 

Он сел за стол, уложив на него металлическую руку, давая отдохнуть своему телу от веса. Волосы он не стриг, на миссиях собирая в пучок. В случае чего, хорошее прикрытие: патлы распустил, хорошенько извалялся в грязи и пыли, взял пару пакетов из мусорки — вот тебе готовый бомж. Никто не смотрит на бомжей, и уж тем более им в лицо. Крайне удобно.

И у Джека появилась привычка свешивать голову, пряча глаза и лицо за ширмой спутанных волос. Так не видели, как горит ненависть у него в глазах. А ненавидел он много и часто. Когда видел, как члены Гидры пытают своих — во имя высшего порядка, разумеется. Когда слышал бесчеловечные и зачастую глупые приказы. Когда находился в одном зале с мучителем Седым. Когда показывали, что творится в родной стране Гильбоа. 

«Король Давид посетил бастующих на границе». «Геф развязал новую оккупационную войну». «Король Давид и президент Геф — на переговорах». «Уровень инфляции возрастает с каждым годом». «Режут по-живому: пенсии не будут индексировать». «Будет ли дефолт?» и прочие прелести. Причем, что характерно, внутри страны в газетах обсуждали совершенно другую повестку. О дефолте, безработице, кошмарной инфляции писали в запрещенных мессенджерах и зарубежных СМИ. Где-то Джек уже обо всем этом читал. Не про Соковию ли? И когда же Гильбоа начнет хвататься за Америку, как за спасательный круг? 

А новости о родине чуть ли не подсовывали под нос — в Гидре считали, что его это усмиряло: дескать, ты все потерял, надежды на возвращение нет. Он действительно вел себя спокойнее и соглашался практически на все. Но не из-за безнадеги. А оттого, что вспоминал о своей цели: добраться до трона Гильбоа. Уж теперь-то отец не сможет ему помешать. 

Да он и сам старался при первой же возможности найти любую кроху информации. Чем-то с ним делились охотно, чем-то — не добровольно. Но Джек находил способы. Он узнал, какую роль на самом деле играл Кросс в управлении Гильбоа. Нашел, кто возглавляет Гидру в разных странах. Он нашел много чего. Например, узнал об инициативе «Мстители». 

Точнее говоря, кто же о них не знал? Кто же не в курсе о супергероях Америки? Но Джек никогда не присматривался к ним, как следует — надобности не было. А сейчас… С «Мстителями» вообще крайне забавно выходило. Во-первых, Гидра выпустила игральные карты с портретами участников инициативы, чтобы простые служащие, так сказать, запоминали врага в лицо. Во-вторых, генералы часто говорили насчет миссий: «Успеть, пока эти Мстители не пришли». 

Джек к ним присмотрелся. Он нашел интернет-сайт музея Смитсониан, военную хронику, старые кадры. Нашел своего двойника. Забавное ощущение, что-то в духе: вот мои фото с той вечеринки, но я же никогда не был там! Двойника звали Баки Барнс.

Тогда же гей-радар впервые подал сигнал: на друзей так не смотрят, как Капитан Америка смотрел на Баки. Джек принялся копать конкретно по этой паре. И находил множество параллелей. Точно так же, как Шепард рванул под танки, спасая заложников, Роджерс пошел через линию фронта за Баки. Давид Шепард спас принца Джека, а Стив — друга Баки Барнса. Параллели очевидные: слабоумие и отвага. Не то чтобы Джек был против.

У него все-таки сводило челюсти. Потому что этот Стив Роджерс до ужаса походил на Шепарда не только по характеру. Они были практически на одно лицо. Поэтому Джек терпеть его не мог. Но он понимал, что Мстители могут стать отличным козырем в борьбе с Гидрой. Несмотря на странный дизайн и маркетинг, методы продвижения и позиционирования (или, возможно, как раз благодаря им), супергерои были замечательным вариантом. Практически, как Шепард в роли пресс-секретаря. И самое прекрасное — Мстители не претендовали ни на чей трон. Они играли в своей песочнице и могли помочь разобраться в чужой, при этом не интересуясь властью и деньгами. 

А Гидра исходила на икру от одного упоминания Мстителей. Ну разве не замечательно? Отличный же шанс отомстить сучьим осьминогам за все унижения наследного принца.

Джек задумчиво взял колоду с портретами «врррагов порядка» и принялся тасовать. Неизменно первой картой ложился Стив Роджерс. Беленький идеальненький красавчик. Наверняка такой же наивняк, как Шепард. Идеальный объект для манипуляций.

А еще у Капитана Америки был большой и всем известный секрет. Он же слабое звено, он же — козырь номер два. И самое приятное, что владел этим козырем только Джек Бенджамин, наследный принц Гильбоа. Потому что Джек один в один совпадал внешностью с Баки Барнсом, лучшим другом Стива Роджерса.

Джек медленно растянул губы в улыбке. Глаза при этом остались мертвыми.

I won't let you take him away  
(Не позволю тебе отнять его)

Кто-то в верхушке правительства США решил — самое время обратить внимание на Соковию и ее соседей. Это подавалось под соусом помощи в борьбе с Гидрой. Соковию объявили вне закона, а к ее соседям прислали переговорщиков с подарками.

Джек следил за новостями и был в курсе, что в нищей Соковии спрятался некий Альтрон — искусственный интеллект и личный враг Мстителей. Значит, команда прилетит разбираться с ним лично, потому что такие у нее манеры. Старомодные манеры дуэлянтов девятнадцатого века. Никакой артиллерии, никакой дальней работы, никаких дронов, упаси Боже! Только личные поединки чести.

И значит, самое время подкинуть команде некую информацию. Как-нибудь незаметно. Например, оставить флешку где-нибудь в здании барона фон Штрукера. Найдут — отлично. Не найдут — ничего страшного.  
Джек постучал в дверь лаборатории.

— Войдите, — крикнули оттуда.

— Привет, Билл, — Джек улыбнулся и зашел внутрь. Парень в белом халате спохватился и вытянулся перед ним. Да-да, совсем немного времени прошло, а перед Джеком уже вытягивались во фрунт. Правда же, хорошо? 

Хотя тут нужно сделать поправку на то, что младший лаборант Билл по уши влюбился в загадочного темноволосого Солдата, молчаливого, скрытного и уверенного. Стеснялся, млел и держал руки по швам. Вероятно, чтобы не держать на ширинке.

— Билл, — вкрадчиво сказал Джек, приближаясь к лаборанту. Тот замер, как кролик перед удавом. — Билл, мне очень нужна твоя помощь. Скажи, ты едешь к Штрукеру?

— А? Д-да…— парень вжался спиной в ящики с документацией.

— Чудесно, — Джек стоял уже нос к носу с Биллом. Провел пальцами правой руки по его шее, а железной — по внутренней стороне бедер. Лаборант покраснел, как вареный рак. Джек знал, что делал: у Билла имелся кинк на протезы. 

Джек опустил правую ладонь чуть ниже, на уровень груди младшего сотрудника. Так камеры не видели, что происходило между ними. Джек указал глазами вниз: смотри. Билл покосился вниз. Джек медленно протолкнул вверх большим пальцем флешку между плотно сжатыми указательным и средним. Лаборант задохнулся.

— Если ты мне поможешь, я тебя награжу, — мурлыкнул Джек. — Тебе просто нужно забыть эту флешку. Забыть где-нибудь у Штрукера. Воткни в компьютер, и все. 

— А… — попытался сказать Билл.

— Там нет никаких вирусов, — пообещал Джек. — Можешь сам прогнать на компьютере, когда я уйду. 

— Я верю, верю! — выпалил лаборант.

Джек улыбнулся. Милый, милый мальчик. Может, у него все-таки хватит бдительности проверить флешку. Там находился всего один зашифрованный файл, с паролем, который точно смогут взломать специалисты Мстителей. Никаких вирусов, Джек не лгал.

Он сунул флешку в нагрудный карман лаборанта, снова погладил его бедро железной рукой.

— Жду тебя послезавтра, — облизнулся Джек. — Пока, Билл.

— П-пока…

 

And I won't give to you the fires of hate  
(И я не стану тебя ненавидеть)

Все прошло замечательно. Билл заработал свой секс с киборгом, Джек получил свою выгоду. И стал ждать. 

Ожидание тянулось долго. Мстители прибыли к Альтрону в последний момент, когда тот успел набраться сил и подготовиться. Ну еще бы, а как иначе. Джек уже давно перестал удивляться логике этого мира. 

После событий в Соковии… не произошло ничего. Значит, предположил Джек, Капитан Америка не нашел флешку. Скорее всего, ее бережно сохранили в архивах Щ.И.Т.а, предпочитая не нервировать бедняжку блондинчика. Что ж. Джек и не складывал все яйца в корзину. 

Решение нашлось с неожиданной стороны. Его вызвали в штаб в четыре часа утра, пока полбазы еще спало. Похоже, дело и впрямь серьезное. Хорошо, что Джек еще и не ложился спать, засидевшись за файлами по Мстителям. Он искал способы, как заставить Кэпа все-таки узнать о некоем несчастном Баки в тюрьме Гидры. И вроде как нашел… Но его начальники успели раньше.

— Семнадцатый, — сказал генерал, глядя на Джека из-за огромного конференц-стола. — Вы наш главный козырь. Вы безупречно выполняете самые сложные миссии. Сейчас мы поручаем вам миссию, сложнее которой еще ничего не было. Вы должны устранить Фьюри. 

— Ф… — начал Джек и прикусил себя за язык. Ни за что нельзя показывать свою осведомленность, и тем более удивление. — Фьюри? — вежливо продолжил он, как будто повторяя незнакомую фамилию.

— Это глава организации «Мстителей». Ознакомьтесь, — Седой, сидевший по правую руку от генерала, подвинул папку к Джеку, глядя на него с такой поганой ухмылкой, что сердце екнуло: неужели в курсе про раскопки Семнадцатого? Про его интерес к двойнику и Капитану?

— Да, сэр, — кивнул Джек, шагая к столу, опуская голову и завешиваясь волосами. Он открыл папку и принялся вдумчиво читать, как будто в первый раз.

— Возьмите папку. Идите к себе, — сказал генерал. — Выезд через два дня. Свободны.

Джек удивился — вот настолько ему доверяли, что позволили взять секретные материалы на изучение? Он покосился на Седого, подавил желание выбить гаденькую ухмылку вместе с зубами, и стукнул каблуками, выпрямляясь.

— Есть, сэр.

В комнате у себя Джек сплясал джигу. Если бы он только знал, чем это все обернется.

Подготовка шла, как обычно. День на то, чтобы закончить дела перед миссией. День — на подготовку плана и выяснение всех мелочей. Дополнительные тренировки: как работать в условиях города, как управляться с магнитным ружьем, все такое. Вечером пятого дня выяснилось, что атака на Фьюри откладывается до… до прямого вызова, так они выразились.

Джек обычно не злился, когда что-то внезапно менялось или летело к херам. Гидра — не Гильбоа, Летний солдат отвечал только за свое, а не за всю страну. Остальное ему по барабану. Но на сей раз была высока вероятность так и не попасться на глаза Стиву, и в конечном итоге не достичь своей главной цели. Поэтому Джек нервничал и срывался на окружающих. 

So I will never see What you've done to me  
(Так ты никогда не увидишь, что они сделали со мной)

— Устраните Ситуэлла. Выдаю вам карт-бланш.

— Да, сэр, — кивнул Джек. Папку с досье ему на сей раз не выдали, потому что в спешке никто не думал о документах. Вообще вся операция, начиная с Фьюри и по ходу дела, поражала Джека максимальной непродуманностью. Такое ощущение, что мозги у всех куда-то делись, и верх взял маленький испуганный мальчик. Такой метафорический ребенок, который сидит внутри у всех и кричит: «Мамочки!» 

Джек подозревал, что мальчиком был Пирс, государственный секретарь «Организации с Названием, Где Все Буквы Заглавные». Разумеется, он прекрасно помнил, главой чего был привлекательный седой старикан. Но не мог отказать себе в удовольствии хотя бы думать то, что ему хочется. Вообще, конечно, странно. Дожил ведь старик до такого поста, столько лет работал двойным агентом. И прекрасно справлялся. А тут, такое ощущение, моральный износ превратился в фактический. Крыша поехала, здравствуй, маленький орущий мальчик.

— Ситуэлл едет вместе с Сэмом, Кэпом и Наташей, — отрапортовал техник. — Смотрите. Вот маячок Ситуэлла.

— Отлично, — Джек хлопнул техника по плечу. — Посторонись. Я выдвигаюсь.

Ну а дальше что? Правильно, веселые попрыгушки по стране пони и единорогов. Пробежки по крышам машин, как по зеленым лужайкам. Пробить крышу — уцепить Ситуэлла — выкинуть. «С новой металлической рукой вам под силу любые миссии! Закажите услугу в брендинговом агентстве Гидра-стайл!» — думал Джек. Пока в голове крутились саркастичные фразы, под ложечкой холодила мысль, что вот он, Стив, совсем рядом. Рукой подать. Главное, не пришибить этой самой рукой.

А вот и прямой контакт.

Черт, Стив красивый.

Джек не очень себя сдерживал, стараясь сделать все, чтобы Гидра ничего не заподозрила. Но и не прибить Стива уж совсем. Чуть-чуть побить можно. Чтобы красивая белая морда хоть немного заалела от крови — таким образом Джек как будто мстил Шепарду. 

 

Climbed so high, can't escape what you dream  
(Взобрался так высоко, что уже не избежать своей мечты)

— Какой еще Баки? — выдохнул Джек. Он понял, что у него сорвало маску. Драка была славная. Восхитительная, крепкая, мужская и почти без скидок. Стив драться умел, оказывается. Надо же, не картонный герой. Джеку понравилось с ним бодаться. Настолько понравилось, что он обо всем забыл.

А еще у него все время внутри выл гей-радар. На полную громкость и без перерывов. Стив вблизи оказался не слишком похожим на Шепарда. Не таким сладеньким, как минимум. И уж точно не таким гетеросексуальным. 

Про Баки Джек вспомнил только, когда уже мчался в машине обратно на временную базу. Вот черт. Столько времени думал про этого Барнса, столько времени потратил на подготовку — и нате, забыл. Джек тихо хихикнул. 

На временной базе его встретило старое доброе электрошоковое кресло. Джек скрипнул зубами. У Пирса явно устаревшие данные. Что ж, выходит, надо прикинуться, что ничего не помнит. Ему не хотелось опять получать током по голове — как минимум, это неприятно.

Он застыл, сидя в кресле, глубоко задумавшись, что же делать. Как разговаривать со Стивом? Команда Страйк захватила Кэпа, Романову и Сэма. Их усадили в отдельный фургон, а Джек вернулся в свою машину. Так с чего начать разговор? «Привет, я ничего не помню, расскажи мне о Баки?» «Привет, я много о тебе думал, понял, что мы вроде знакомы и даже трахались, расскажи мне побольше». «Привет, я так ждал, так ждал! О любимый Стив, я так стрррадал без тебя!»

Проблема в том, что и сколько знает Стив. Какие точно были отношения у него с Баки. Джек мог только предполагать, базируясь на гей-радаре и архивных протоколах. Но догадки одно, а на деле — черт его знает, насколько другое. 

— Доклад сейчас же! — Пирс залепил ему пощечину. 

Джек моргнул. Проклятье, даже Пирса не заметил, так задумался. Ладно, будем играть сбитого с толку и растерянного человека. О чем мог размышлять Солдат в кресле для обнулений? Проклятье, Джек, думай быстрее!

— Этот человек на мосту… Кто он? — спросил Джек. Черт, само вырвалось. Принц херов, мог бы что-нибудь получше придумать?! Ладно, продолжаем… Нет, ну зачем электрошок?! Аааа, дурак, дурак ты, Джек…

Feel it in your bones but never ease  
(Костьми чувствуешь, но от этого не легче)

— Ты не Баки, — сказала Романова, постукивая ухоженными коготками по столешнице. Она подпирала рукой щеку, качала ногой и скучающе смотрела в окно.

Вообще, между последней встречей с Пирсом и встречей в кафе прошла масса времени и случилась масса событий. Например, драка в хелликариере. Джек, конечно, вытащил Стива из реки. И, конечно, отошел подальше от спасенного. Потому что ему надо было спрятаться от Гидры, и как можно быстрее. А Капитан Америка все тянул с пробуждением. Так что Джек подумал и решил, что хрен со Стивом, можно и отложить радостное узнавание. Важнее сейчас залечь на дно.

Сказано — сделано. Растрепанные волосы, щетина, дурацкая кепка, заношенный спортивный костюм. Полу-бомж, полу-хикки. Днище на дне. Отличная маска. А вы думаете, Джека просто так прозвали Призраком? Принц уже во дворце приобрел прекрасные навыки маскировки. И если кто-то что-то знал, то лишь потому, что Джек не слишком пытался скрывать это «что-то».

Джек погулял по городу, послушал последние сплетни. Ему все нравилось. Вообще все. И разрушенный Трискелион, и скандал со Щ.И.Т.ом, и громкий суд над Романовой, и растерянные жители, считающие миллиардные убытки. Не, ну он сочувствовал, конечно… 

Дело в том, что сейчас Джек был свободен. Полностью свободен и сам выбирал, от чего зависеть дальше. Дальше ему предстояло работать со Стивом, притворяться другим человеком и полагаться на него при возвращении трона в Гильбоа. Снова работа под прикрытием ради своих целей. Но это такое. Сейчас можно еще денек погулять на свободе. Съесть мороженое. Поспать в заброшке под крышей. Украсть пиццу прямо с тарелки уличного зеваки. Поиграть с собакой, погладить кошку — и все это без. Каких-либо. Миссий. Хорошо-то как!

Джек гулял по городу и старался запоминать все, что видел и чувствовал. А главное — это ощущение полнейшей свободы и независимости. Потому что потом ему такая малина не обломится. Ни со Стивом, ни на троне. Вообще нет и никак. 

Где-то через неделю он вызвал Романову. Это был рискованно, потому что она только-только закончила сражаться с юристами и журналистами. За ней до сих пор следили. Но Наташа не обманула ожидания Джека — он ее сначала даже не узнал. 

— Привет, — за столик села какая-то невротичная девушка, еще подросток, замотанная в серое тряпье и спрятавшаяся за огромными роговыми очками и безразмерной сумкой. — Чо как?

— Простите? — поднял брови Джек. Незнакомка похлопала ресницами за огромными стеклами. Хипстер, как есть. Неаккуратный блондинистый пучок, черный лак на ногтях и претензии на вкус. Джек уже насмотрелся на таких в этом городе.

— Плохой из тебя бомж, — вдруг сказала девушка знакомым по телевизору грудным и хрипловатым голосом.

— Ром… — ахнул Джек и прикусил себе язык. — Виноват.

Он подтянулся на стуле и сел прямее. 

— Что-нибудь хотите? — вежливо сказал он, открывая меню, лежавшее на столике кофейни. — Какой кофе любите?

В нем вдруг проснулось старое и забытое королевское достоинство. С женщинами следовало общаться, как с королевами. Точнее — с теми женщинами, кого уважаешь. Жену свою Джек не любилл, поэтому обращался с ней, как с домашним животным. Даже хуже, чем с домашним животным, песиков и кошечек хотя бы чухают за ушком. Ну так Джек и не отрицал, что ведет себя, как скотина.

А вот Романова, — та вызывала уважение. И бывший принц глянул твердо и серьезно. С почтением. 

Наташа склонила голову набок.

— Продолжай прикидываться стремным наркоманом, — посоветовала она, возвращая неродной голос, слишком резкий и даже писклявый. — Ты так не выделяешься. Сгорби спину и скрести руки, будто мерзнешь.

Джек так и сделал. Черт, а шпионка знает свое дело. Романова вытащила пачку из карманов необъятного серого балахона, закурила. Снова похлопала ресницами — стекла забавно увеличивали ее глаза. До чего же она была манерная. Ну, не Романова, а этот образ. Наташа в телевизоре вела себя совсем иначе. 

— А какая ты настоящая? — спросил Джек.

Романова хмыкнула. 

— Мне капуччино, пожалуйста, — сказала она подошедшему официанту. Тот кивнул и повернулся к Джеку. Тот замешкался.

— Ему тоже капуччино, — добавила Романова быстро и с жалостью, словно Джек был аутист или совсем плохой наркоман, и не мог разобраться даже с такой мелочью. 

— Ну так что. Зачем мы встретились? — спросила Наташа, ставя сумку на пол и налегая грудью на столик, подпирая рукой щеку. Скучающая хипстер.

— Хотел обсудить с тобой Стива, — честно сказал Джек. — Я еще его не видел, но…

— Ты не Баки.

Повисло молчание. Джек раздумывал, что сказать. И чего хочет добиться Наташа, какую игру ведет. Если она знает, что он не Баки, так зачем хочет заставить его признать это вслух? Записать его ответ и отомстить за простреленный бок?

Романова коротко на него глянула, дернула уголком рта.

— Успокойся. Я не буду ничего говорить Стиву. Хотя Роджерс как с катушек слетел. Твердит: я найду Баки, он где-то там… И на полном серьезе ищет. Получается, что ищет тебя.

Джек на секунду позавидовал мертвому Барнсу, о котором столько думали и продолжали упорно искать. Он подавил укол зависти, напомнив себе, что такая страсть Стива только на руку. Значит, получится проманипулировать. Капитан же сделает все для своего возлюбленного… или друга, неважно. Верно?

— Кое-кто одноглазый согласен, что тебе стоит побыстрее найтись, — заметила Наташа. — Мы уже беспокоимся. Стив вполне может наплевать на все и пойти прочесывать вручную граблями все страны вплоть до Австралии, если понадобится. Нам нужен стабильный авторитет, а не вечный Орфей-бродяжка.

«А старый черт Фьюри — манипулятор не хуже Сэмюэлса, а то и почище будет. Нет, погрязнее». 

Не важно, что Джек всадил в него три пули и разворотил пол-Вашингтона в погоне. Фьюри в первую очередь смотрит на дело, а не на свои предпочтения. Если Джек подходит для цели «удержать Капитана в нужной психологической кондиции» — его используют, не дрогнув.

— У меня личный вопрос. Зачем он тебе? — спросила Наташа.

Джек нахмурился.

— Мм… Я же могу с ним просто так общаться? Может, он мне нравится, как мужчина.

— Ну, возможно. Мне не верится, что он тебе просто нравится, — хмыкнула Романова. — В любом случае, хочу тебя попросить, Солдат, простреливший меня насквозь. Не делай больно Стиву. Он не я. И не ты. Он не утрется и не пойдет дальше — так у него не получится. Пусть хотя бы ты будешь для него чистым идеалом. Ему нужны идеалы. Стив так устроен. Подыграй ему.

Джек поморщился.

— Я постараюсь.

— Не «постараюсь не сделать», — жестко сказала Романова. — А не сделаешь.

Джек сжал челюсти и уставился на нее исподлобья. Она не имеет права ему указывать. Наташа вздернула бровь. Если бы не очки, увеличивавшие ее глаза, это выглядело бы даже сурово.

— Я. Постараюсь, — отчеканил Джек. — Ничего. Не гарантирую.

Романова пожевала губами, побарабанила пальцами по столу.

— Ладно, — сказала она прохладно. — Я не буду объявлять тебе войну, потому что это глупость. Но знай: за тобой следят.

Джек слегка улыбнулся, кивнул. Какая у нее многозначительная фраза про слежение, однако.

It's in your touch, but you can't feel a thing  
(Это в твоих прикосновениях, но ты ничего не можешь почувствовать)

Забавно, что свидания со Стивом тоже включали в себя кофе. Ну, как сказать, свидания. Официально — два друга сидели в кафе и вспоминали былое. Но по мнению Джека, это были стопроцентные встречи двух, кхм, чрезвычайно гетеросексуальных мужчин. Прямо очень гетеро. 

Уже на первом свидании Джек понял, что играть Баки — сложнее, чем представлялось вначале. А сейчас у них было третье. 

Кофе со сливками. Его пил Роджерс. На месте имидж-мейкеров Щ.И.Т.а (если те вообще существовали) Джек посоветовал бы ему брать черный кофе без сахара на всех официальных встречах. Ассоциации с крутизной и силой, и тому подобное. 

Но бывший принц не работал ничьим мейкером. Он был вынужден играть роль Баки, который ничего не помнит.

Вообще-то, крайне на руку вышло: Щ.И.Т. обнаружил установки и даже видеозаписи экспериментов с Летним Солдатом — уж Джек постарался, чтобы их сохранили. В свое время он сделал копии каждого файла и раскидал их по разным местам. Ну как сказать, он сделал. С помощью милого лаборанта, хотя тот и не знал, что его используют вслепую. Теперь уже и не узнает, потому что при штурме базы, где содержали Джека, Билл раскусил ампулу с цианидом и умер. Идеальный винтик Гидры. Верный лаборант погиб вовремя, спасибо ему за это и земля пухом.

Так вот, Стив пил кофе со сливками. Джек украдкой следил за ним и подмечал каждый штрих. Помогало то, что по легенде надо было прикидываться отбитым аутистом, чьи мозги Гидра сожрала почти полностью. К тому же такое поведение добавляло жалости в глаза Стива. Пусть жалеет, это хорошо для Джека.

Роджерс сидел за столом в той же кофейне, где состоялась встреча с Романовой. И какой же он был огромный. У Джека мурашки шли по спине. Не, ну Солдат сам раскачался, конечно, пока служил в Гидре. Все это время ему казалось, что люди сильно измельчали. Довольно редко встречались типы, равные по габаритам Джеку. А сейчас он сидел и старался не делать большие глаза каждый раз, как взгляд падал на плечи и грудь Роджерса. Или бицепсы. Или еще что-нибудь.

Как назло, Стив надел свободную толстовку. Типа хотел не выделяться. Ну да, ну да. Конечно же, не выделялся он. Тонкая серая ткань обрисовывала широкие пластины груди и рельефные мышцы бицепсов. Складки, призванные скрывать, только подчеркивали достоинства. У Шепарда не было такой, ммм, вызывающей телесности… Или Джек просто не слишком часто видел его вблизи. Или Джек слишком давно не трахался. Последнее было не предположением, а фактом.

Джек радовался, что с каждой минутой Роджерс все меньше напоминал Шепарда и все больше заинтересовывал собой. Честно говоря, это облегчало задачу. Как-то приятнее, знаете, спать с симпатичным человеком, чем с тем, кого терпеть не можешь. А спать они точно будут, уж в этом опытный гей Джек Бенджамин не сомневался.

Стив периодически смотрел на него побитой собакой. «На Баки», — исправил себя Джек. Стив видел в нем старого друга, чудом выжившего. А еще старался прикоснуться при каждом удобном случае. Касался — и отдергивал руку, словно от ожога. Дааааа, детка, вот оно. Вот они, мучительно острые ощущения при безнадежной влюбленности. 

Роджерс явно чувствовал себя виноватым. «Господи, ну как можно быть таким идеальным?» — развеселился про себя Джек. — «Да тобой же можно вертеть, не прикладывая вообще никаких усилий». Видимо, его веселье все-таки отразилось на лице, потому что Стив спросил, подаваясь вперед:

— Что? Ты… что-то вспомнил? — и протянул руку, чтобы пальцы коснулись ладони Солдата.

И такая отчаянная надежда звучала в голосе, что Джека… царапнуло. Он вспомнил, как надеялся Джозеф, ожидая «Да» на предложение остаться. Вспомнил, как надеялся сам, что отец хотя бы раз одобрит его. 

Он не стал убирать руку. Роджерс явно хотел накрыть его ладонь своей. Но не сделал этого. По старой привычке шифроваться? Или из-за того, что накручивал себя чувством вины? Джек сосредоточенно смотрел на ладонь Стива, но не хмурился, не выдавал никаких признаков неудовольствия. 

Хотя мог бы. Джозеф, его любовь, тянулся так же отчаянно, как Стив сейчас. Не только перед самоубийством, но всегда, когда видел Джека. И думать об этом было больно, так больно, что ныло под сердцем. Вот черт. Джек мог бы понять раньше, что накал страстей между Роджерсом и Баки примерно такой, как у него самого с Джозефом. Впрочем, откуда бы ему понять. Сохранившихся данных было маловато для такой оценки. 

— Возможно, — ответил Джек неуверенно. — Возможно, что-то… 

Роджерс замер, заглядывая Джеку в лицо — так верный пёс заглядывает в лицо хозяина в надежде на одобрение. Солдат отвел взгляд и наклонил голову, закрывшись волосами. Слишком больно смотреть. И на душе было мутно — манипулировать вот таким вот… Разве нормально? За это не станут ввергать в ад, в его существовании Джек сомневался. Зачем ввергать, ад будет наяву. Потому что будет стыдно и больно. 

— Я не знаю, — глухо сказал Джек.

Стив тоже наклонил голову. Медленно убрал руку. Под сердцем снова заныло — будь Джек тем самым Баки, он бы потянулся навстречу, честное слово. Он бы остановил руку Стива и накрыл бы своей. Даже не потому, что влюблен, а потому что… Этому сильному человеку нужны идеалы. 

А какого черта, почему Джеку бы так и не сделать.

Может быть, слишком рано. Может быть, слишком подло. Но какого черта, почему не ответить на надежду? Не только потому, что самому выгодно. А потому что в голове всплыло Наташино: «Подыграй ему».

Он протянул руку следом за Стивом, остановил его ладонь на столе. И накрыл своей. В глаза посмотреть не смог. Потому что… просто не смог. Он не видел, но угадывал, как неверяще смотрел на него Стив, как радость — нет, не радость, а надежда на радость — просыпалась в нем и заставляла взгляд искриться. 

— Я многого не помню, — сказал Джек. — Ты любишь… Кофе со сливками?

— Да, — просипел Стив. Прокашлялся, повторил уверенней. — Да. В Великую Депрессию туго было с деньгами, мы мало что могли позволить. Помнишь, Баки? Кофе был дряннейшим, и надо было хоть как-то замаскировать гадостную горечь или кислятину. Тем более, что сливки зачастую свежие, от настоящих коров, а не как сейчас, порошковое не пойми что…

Он стал рассказывать о том времени, а голос у него дрожал от скрытой, но все-таки прорывающейся наружу нежности. Баки, конечно, слушался закона в общих чертах, но иногда воровал сливки у соседей, а кофе — в доках у моря. А Роджерс был тогда тощий и настолько больной, что кофе ему не разрешали. Потому что аритмия и все такое, а Баки не хотел, чтобы у Стива хоть что-нибудь сбоило. Но иногда хотел побаловать больного хлюпика. Купить они ничего не могли, поэтому Баки воровал. И сливки, и зерна, которые потом сами обжаривали. Стив его ругал за кражи, но несильно. Потому что это же…

— Это же ты, Баки, — улыбнулся Роджерс. — Ну как тебя ругать. Ты улыбнешься, и все, и обижаться на тебя невозможно.

Теперь уже ладонь Стива лежала на ладони Джека — по ходу рассказа Кэп перехватил инициативу. Солдат не возражал. Ему нравилось. Ладонь Стива была широкая и горячая. А еще он с такой нежностью рассказывал, от него шло такое тепло, что Джек совсем в нем потерялся. И сам смотрел с широко раскрытыми глазами, слушал Роджерса, как зачарованный ребенок — сказку. Можно же немного побывать в сказке? Правда же? Пусть даже и чужой.

Джек чуть улыбнулся в ответ Стиву. Явно не так, как тогдашний Баки. У него было слишком много горечи внутри, слишком много вранья и убитых иллюзий, чтобы улыбаться открыто и весело. Джек мог бы притвориться, как во дворце. Но сейчас не хотел. 

Играть роль Баки оказалось сложнее, чем представлялось.

You're trying not to look at the face you see  
(Ты пытаешься не смотреть на это лицо)

— Я так понимаю, Джек, у вас были задания определенного характера в Гидре, — как бы между прочим сказала Мария Хилл, закрывая папку и сцепляя ладони в замок.

— Так точно, мэм, — кивнул Джек.

Все, кроме Стива, знали, кто он на самом деле. Звали его Баки только в присутствии Капитана. Сейчас Мария Хилл и Джек сидели одни в кабинете, за малым столом у дальней стены кабинета на базе Тони Старка. Роскошная, надо сказать, база: штук десять, наверное, футбольных полей по площади, стрельбища, полигоны, тренажерки, столовые, жилые «квартиры». Реально квартиры — кухня, спальня, гостиная, душевая-туалет. Практически дорогие отельные номера для богатых гостей.

А уж конференц-залы какие! И все это — над землей, а под землей тоже находилась куча этажей, но жили люди все-таки наверху. Это вам не Гидра. Так что Джек сейчас, сидя напротив Марии, мог наслаждаться видом залитого солнечным светом стрельбища за окном. Сейчас там мелькали фигурки, неразличимые отсюда. Кто-то тренировался.

— Вы понимаете, что это не просто миссия? — выстрелила Мария вопросом.

— Да, мэм. Это миссия по охране Стива Роджерса.

— Вы хорошо знаете матчасть, — кивнула Хилл. — Снайпер Барнс именно этим и занимался. И сейчас мы хотим доверить поддержку Стива вам. Вы хорошо себя показали…

— Грешно упускать такой актив, — продолжил Джек, глядя в окно.

Мария помолчала, внимательно глядя на Солдата. Интересно, стал бы ее взгляд теплее, если бы тут находился не Джек, а тот самый Баки?

— Вообще-то за вас попросил Роджерс, — наконец разжала она узкие губы. — Он настаивает на том, что вас пора выводить в свет, так сказать. Поручать вам обоим совместные задания. Думаю, он скучает по тому, что было раньше.

— Ясно, — кивнул Джек. 

На самом деле, это больно хлестнуло по его самолюбию. То есть, ему поручают миссию не потому, что он хорош, а потому, что лапушка Кэп попросил. А ведь Джек хорош. Они сами могли видеть: по тому, как он дерется в тренажерном зале, по тому, как выигрывает стратегические миссии раз за разом в симуляторе, по тому, как на стрельбище всаживает все десять пуль из десяти — в десятку, черт побери. Но нет же! Ничто из этого не имеет значения. А значение имеет только Капитан мать его Америка.

Джек плотно сжал губы, его лицо заострилось. Хилл наклонила голову, наблюдая за его реакцией. Солдат сравнил бы ее с собакой, если бы не уважал примерно так же, как Романову. Вот черт побери, почему таких женщин не было в Гильбоа? 

Ничем-то этот Щ.И.Т. не отличался от папы Сайласа и его прихвостней. По-прежнему Джек сам по себе не нужен никому. Только если кто-то (некто Кэп) просит. В Гидре хотя бы ценили именно Солдата.

— Вас понял, мэм. Я приложу все усилия, чтобы сохранить Стива Роджерса в полном здравии, — кивнул Джек. 

— Разумеется. Мы следим за вами.

Вот опять эта многозначительная фразочка. У Романовой подхватила?

— Я не сомневаюсь, — саркастично сказал Джек. — Что-то еще, мэм? 

— Ничего, — покачала головой Мария. — Свободны. Позови Стива, как выйдешь.

— Мэм, — отозвался Джек, поднимаясь и выходя из кабинета. Стив, сидевший на стуле, поднял голову, увидел Солдата и… Иначе не скажешь — засветился. Взгляд засиял надеждой, лицо посветлело, а сам Роджерс потянулся к Джеку, как подсолнух к солнцу.

— Ну что? — спросил Стив.

— В деле, — пожал плечами Джек. 

Роджерс широко улыбнулся, хлопнул Джека по спине — от души так. Джек ухнул, ткнул Стива в живот кулаком. Кэп слегка согнулся, засмеялся — а руку положил на кулак Солдата. Джек, конечно, разжал ладонь и ткнулся лбом ему в плечо. Ненадолго. Но успел почувствовать, как Кэп длинно выдохнул и словно бы растаял. Рука Стива на спине двинулась, и как-то так незаметно получилось, что теперь они обнимались. Перед кабинетом главы ЩИТа, на виду у всех охранников, кто сейчас смотрел в камеры.

Джек дернул уголком рта, позволяя себе секунду торжества: Стив-то на крючке, хехех, на крючке. И тут же убрал улыбку, потому что Роджерс шевельнулся. Солдат выпустил его из объятий, шагнул назад и коротко кивнул:

— Там Хилл что-то от тебя хотела. Я подожду тебя здесь, потом пойдем на общий бриф.

Джек поймал тень разочарования на лице Стива — тому явно не хотелось выпускать друга из объятий. Ну упс, простите. Не раскладывать же его прям вот здесь? Хотя Джек был бы не против… Но до этого еще рано. Надо потомить Капитана подольше. Чтобы нагулял аппетит, так сказать.

— Да, конечно, — кивнул Роджерс. — Спасибо.

— Не за что, — качнул головой Солдат.

— Да нет. Есть за что… — протянул Роджерс, а в голосе при этом звучала такая нежность, что… Джек наклонил голову, завешиваясь волосами. Какого черта, Стив, почему от тебя так неловко? Почему кошки на душе скребут? Ведь все по плану идет же, ну?!

А Роджерс вздохнул, развернулся и зашел в кабинет.

Джек проследил его взглядом, открыл планшет. 

«Кармел и Села подумывают о расторжении унификационного договора. Сегодняшнее собрание представителей трех государств ознаменовало тревожные тенденции в Гильбоа. Промышленный и автомобильный лидер Кармел недоволен новой внешнеэкономической политикой под эгидой Короля Давида. Банкиры Селы пока не выразили явных претензий, но и отсутствие видимой поддержки тоже настораживает…» 

Джек сжал губы. Все по плану, Бенджамин. Все по плану.

Миссия называлась «Воскрешение». Джек всегда восхищался умением военных придумывать ослепительные названия своим действиям. Конечно, никого живого по ходу дела не воскрешали. Наоборот, помогали попасть в лучший мир. А вот кое-что неживое — надо было воскресить. Джек на пару секунд полюбовался у себя в голове на красоту ситуации, пока ставил снайперку на треногу. 

Джека определили на этаж небоскреба напротив… другого небоскреба. Здание было настолько секретным, что стояло в центре города. Большого города под названием Найроби — это столица, между прочим, Кении, довольно хорошо развитой африканской страны. 

Вот интересно, а ничего, что американские, кхм, специалисты, вооруженные до зубов, собираются, кхм, устранить невинного гражданина Кении? Ну, ладно, не вполне невинного, не вполне гражданина… но юридические последствия могут быть столь же ослепительными, как название операции. 

Но, конечно, юристы Мстителей — это что-то с чем-то. Обязательно надо переманить часть к себе, когда Джек вернет трон Гильбоа. 

Солдат повел винтовкой, начиная наблюдать за сектором. Стив и компания должны были войти в здание, скрутить предполагаемого шпиона, выйти из здания и отвести негодяя, куда следовало, а именно, к сотрудникам ЩИТа. А Джек, соответственно, обеспечивал поддержку и прикрытие.

Час был предрассветный, как раз, когда большинство людей спали. Предполагалось, что шпион находился внутри небоскреба именно в это время — об этом уже передали по рации. Все должно было пройти без сучка и задоринки.

Но когда, спрашивается, что-либо проходило без сучка и задоринки в присутствии Капитана мать его Америки?

Джек с некоторым восхищением наблюдал в прицел винтовки, как Стив Роджерс выбросился из здания. Вот прямо с пятидесятого этажа — и полетел вниз в туче стеклянных осколков, сверкавших в свете ночного города. Те, кто его преследовал, затормозили, чтобы не последовать за самоубийцей. Джек аккуратно их снял выстрелами в голову. И перевел прицел вниз. Не терпелось увидеть, что же случилось с храбрым Кэпом после падения с такой высоты.

Самоубийца тем временем поднялся, встряхнулся и… помахал Джеку. Джек инстинктивно вжал голову в плечи. Молодец, Капитан. Выдал своего снайпера, просто таки на тарелочке поднес. Глядите, кто там такой хороший с винтовкой лежит. Вот странно, и почему Стив поцелуй воздушный не послал, а?

Дальше Кэп метнул щит, раскроил голову кому-то в форме полицейского, и побежал по территории. Джек только и успевал, что снимать тех, кто пытался убить Роджерса. Это немного напоминало стрельбу по тарелочкам. Ночью. В условиях центра города. Шикарно просто.

В салоне универсала Джек наблюдал, как Роджерс счищал волокна мяса и остатки мозгов со щита. Счищал устало, грустно, даже как-то меланхолично. Просто работа такая у человека.

— Спасибо, Баки, — сказал Стив.

— Пожалуйста. 

И Роджерс посмотрел на него тепло-тепло. Нежно-нежно. Счищая мясо со щита. Джек улыбнулся в ответ, потому что… какой же Стив все-таки уникальный. Ладно, еще улыбнулся потому, что Роджерс не мог не обаять, честно говоря. Так что улыбка получилась вполне искренняя и теплая. Плюс один тебе, Джек Бенджамин.

Tiny little lies replace what you need  
(Мелкое вранье заменяет то, что тебе нужно)

Скорость принятия решений Кэпа зависела от степени проблемы. В повседневной жизни и в рабочей рутине он справлялся — допустим, быстро решал, кто идет в патруль, а кто вместе с ним. Да и то сказать, не очень-то распределение ролей напоминало таковое. Кэп как будто наскоро пробегался: ты туда, ты туда. А остальные даже не слушали, йессэркали для проформы, потому что и так туда собирались. Работа команды, то есть, была слаженная.

— Кажется, этот человек ниже ростом, чем другие два, — указал Джек.

Романова глянула на него. Он коротко кивнул: да, это тот самый эксперимент, подыграй. Наташа присмотрелась к фотографии, висевшей на стенде.

— Похоже на то, — согласилась она. — А ты что думаешь, Клинт?

— Без вопросов, я тебе верю.

— Да при чем тут верю, ты сам посмотри.

— Мне некогда, я затачиваю стрелы.

Романова усмехнулась. Клинт, конечно, не точил стрелы, но он что-то сосредоточенно листал на телефоне — конечно же, относящееся к делу. 

— Ведьма, что скажешь?

— М-м, похоже на то, — кивнула Алая, секунду посомневавшись. Вообще-то человек, окруженный толпой телохранителей, был чуть выше ростом, так что сомнения понятны. Разница небольшая, в пару сантиметров, но если приглядеться, мексиканец в центре точно был самым высоким.

Джек обратился к Роджерсу:

— Кэп? Смотри, этот человек самый низкий в группе.

Стив перевел взгляд с «Баки» на фотографию.

— Наркобарон выше остальных, Баки, — без тени колебания сказал Капитан. — В чем вообще дело? Что мы обсуждаем? 

Бинго. Тест на конформность Стив провалил. Или прошел успешно, зависит от точки зрения. Для Джека неконформность Роджерса точно была минусом. Стив не согласился даже с «Баки», своим лучшим другом. 

Наташа увлеклась.

— Да нет, ребята, он на подставке стоит, как Том Круз с Кидман. Он просто коротышка!

— Нет там никакой подставки, — решительно сказал Стив. — Что за бред.

А еще Роджерс упертая задница и хрен его своротишь со своего мнения. Пока сам своими глазами не увидит подставку, не согласится.

Клинт оторвался от телефона, пригляделся наконец к фото и с апломбом сказал: 

— Все дело в иллюзии. Знаете, есть такие игрушки с оптическими иллюзиями?

— Точно, — подала голос Алая. — Я знаю. Надо просто заставить кого-нибудь поверить.

— Да нет же, — рассмеялся Клинт. — Я о том, что этот наркобарон на фото окружен массивными телохранителями. За счет чего он кажется тощим коротышкой. Но технически, если приставить их всех к шкале магшота, они будут разного роста, и наркобарон выше всех. Разница, думаю, в пару сантиметров да будет.

— Клинт, ты такой умный, — восхитилась Романова. Хоукай польщенно раскланялся.

Джек спрятал улыбку. Очаровательная команда. 

Тест, конечно, невинный. Стиву не требовалось быть конформным ради спасения жизни своего друга. Но Джек затеял серию экспериментов для изучения, и сейчас проводил лишь первый. 

Пару дней спустя, как раз после завершения операции с наркобароном, Джек задал вопрос Стиву, пока они сидели в любимом кафе — том самом, где Роджерс рассказывал о Баки и кофе со сливками.

— Роджерс, ты пойдешь на суд?

— Суд? — не понял Стив.

— Надо мной же суд будет. Через неделю.

— Какой еще суд над тобой? — мгновенно собрался Кэп. Он даже внешне напрягся, будто собрался срочно выносить Джека на руках из кафе. — Почему я об этом не знаю?

— Почему не знаешь, я не знаю, — покачал головой Джек. — Там будут разбирать мои… ну вот это все, что было в Гидре. И обсуждать психологическую экспертизу. Ты пойдешь?

— Гм! Конечно, пойду! А почему он вообще должен проводиться, чье это решение?

— Хилл. Она считает, что разумнее уладить все формальные бумажки и доказать общественности…

— Что именно доказать? — подозрительно спросил Стив.

— Что-нибудь. Например, что я убийца и опасен для общества, поэтому меня следует держать в тюрьме.

— Ну уж нет!

— Или что я был неадекватен, поэтому не несу ответственности за подвиги в Гидре. Тогда у меня будет справка о психической нестабильности, что тоже помешает нормальной работе в Мстителях. На миссии меня не пустят.

— Проклятье, — Роджерс с силой помял свой лоб.

— Но доказательств не осталось, — добавил Джек. — Нет никаких записей… Хотя я не знаю. Мне говорили, что Гидра держала обширные архивы, Щ.И.Т. должен был прибрать их к рукам.

— Ясно, — сказал Стив. 

Что ж, проманипулировать им оказалось легче легкого. Джек даже как-то разочаровался. Он полагал, что после теста с конформностью Роджерса будет сложнее подвести к нужной мысли. 

— Но если я найду доказательства экспериментов над тобой, то немедленно передам судьям, — сказал Стив. 

— А если доказательства обратного? — спросил Джек, наклоня голову набок. — Я же не помню. Что, если я окажусь хладнокровным маньяком, место которому в камере?

— Баки, этого просто не может быть.

А вот тест на упрямство Роджерс раз за разом подтверждает.

— А если все-таки может? Что ты тогда сделаешь?

Стив нахмурился и задумался, глядя на свой кофе со сливками. Теперь скорость принятия решения захромала. Джек вроде бы безучастно ковырял ложечкой мороженое, но внутренне он ожидал ответа с большим напряжением. Что решит Роджерс?

— Я буду навещать тебя в тюрьме, — наконец сказал Роджерс. — Каждый день, обещаю. Я не хочу, чтобы ты кому-нибудь угрожал. И не хочу, чтобы тебя провоцировали снова. Если ты маньяк, во что я не верю… Да нет, не верю. Не может так быть. Даже не думай, не попадешь ты ни в какую тюрьму.

Гммммм… Однако. Джек проглотил кусок мороженого и запил капучино. Он был в замешательстве. Не сказать, что не ожидал этого совсем… Но думал, что влияние Баки намного сильнее. Скажем, Роджерс мог бы сказать: «Что ты, никакой тюрьмы, я спрячу тебя в укромном месте» или там «Я не позволю суду состояться, давай убежим еще до него».

Джек понял, что в некоторых случаях манипуляции с Роджерсом обречены на провал. Это вызвало уважение. Да, конечно, неприятно сознавать, что лучший друг способен засадить тебя в тюрьму. Н-но… Джек проникался к Роджерсу все большим уважением. 

I see it in your eyes but never reach  
(Вижу это в твоих глазах, но никогда не дотянусь)

— Как ты думаешь, что это? — спросил Стив, выкладывая на стол флешку. 

Джек глянул на нее, поднял брови. Вообще он удивился, что флешка та же самая, что он давал несчастному лаборанту. Даже не поменяли. И получается, устройство из рук Джека попало прямо в руки Стива. В этом была определенная прелесть.

— Флешка, — предположил он.

— Да, но знаешь ли ты, что это за флешка?

Джек внимательно посмотрел на Стива. Сердится ли он? Подозревает ли, что Джек подстроил ее путешествие к Кэпу? 

— Нет, — осторожно сказал Солдат.

— Это доказательство твоей невиновности, — подчеркнул Стив. — Тебя подвергали ужасным экспериментам. Тебя сажали на самый настоящий электростул. Тебя оперировали без наркоза! Ты не можешь отвечать за то, что совершал или что вменяют тебе в вину.

Бинго. Джек еле удержался от того, чтобы победно вскинуть руки. Вместо этого он поднялся и пошел к окну. Комната у Стива была приятная: много стеллажей с книгами, много раритетов времен Великой Депрессии и Второй Мировой. Дерево и уют. Стив коллекционировал фотографии тех времен. Джек мимоходом провел пальцами по штабелю фотоальбомов — просто так, потому что обложки были кожаные, приятно тактильные. Но Роджерс мог подумать, что у «Баки» есть определенная привязанность к старине. Для самого Кэпа фото тридцатых и сороковых были чем-то вроде семейного альбома. Хотя каждая стоила несколько тысяч долларов — скорее, это коллекция искусства и хорошее капиталовложение.

Но Мстители и Тони Старк могли себе это позволить. Интересно, фото Бруклина оплачено за счет миллиардера или за деньги простых налогоплательщиков? Но какая разница, впрочем. Это же Капитан Америка, символ чести. Грешно вообще думать о таком.

Джек оборвал нехорошую мысль. Вообще-то, он неправильно делает. Ему надо проникаться к Стиву симпатией, так его поведение будет более искренним. Роджерс все-таки не дурак, хотя избирательная слепота у него выдающаяся. Надо искренне думать хорошее, тогда и подача станет теплой. Джек провел пальцами живой руки по подоконнику. Покрытие чуть шершавило. Потом Джек почуял холод металла — нет, не его руки, а металлической полоски по краю старого приемника.

Стив был весь в этом — эпоха ретро. Устаревшие представления, старомодная вежливость, и несгибаемый моральный кодекс. Естественное тепло, хотя и несколько гипертрофированное. Из-за войны, из-за всего пережитого Роджерс компенсировал недо… недолюбленность? В общем, узкому кругу близких Роджерс выдавал тонны тепла и нежности. Очень узкому кругу из одного человека. «Баки Барнсу». С остальными он был дружелюбен, но всегда сдержан. 

Так проявлялся слабый и некрасивый мальчик из его детства. Тот мальчик, которого постоянно били хулиганы. Тот, который не имел шансов у девушек. Стив как будто до сих пор не очень верил, что его тело принадлежит ему. Что это он — широкоплечий красавец, способный с небольшой командой в одиночку снести Гидру (правда, не надолго, Гидра все равно вернулась, но это неважно). Что это он способен сам всех побить одним лишь щитом (и потом грустно счищать волокна мяса). Где-то внутри Стива крылась железобетонная уверенность, что он никому не нужен.

И тем самым Джек мог установить с ним контакт. Он тоже не был нужен никому. Единственное, что у Стива-то имелся комплекс, а у Джека — точное знание по этому поводу. Но неважно, в чем причина боли, главное, что эта похожесть сводила их вместе крепче, чем что-либо еще. Капитан тянулся к Солдату изо всех сил, а Джек… был не против.

Стив поднялся и шагнул к нему, встал за спиной. Волоски на шее Джека поднялись дыбом. От Роджерса шел… шло… невозможно описать адекватно это ощущение, когда кажется, что тебя тянет магнитом, что кожу покалывает, что под ложечкой посасывает от восхищения и смущения одновременно. Что член в штанах откровенно привстает, готовый ко всему. Джек уцепился за подоконник, чтобы не дать себе слабину и не отклониться назад, не прижаться спиной к груди Стива. Потому что это — самое естественное движение, какое только возможно. 

— Баки, прошу… Пойми, что мы на твоей стороне. Ты здесь в безопасности. Я никому тебя не отдам, — Стив положил ладони на плечи Солдата.

Джек задохнулся, в горле встал колючий ком, который мешал дышать. Как бы он хотел слышать подобное раньше. От отца, например. Чтобы папа обещал ему безопасность. Как бы он хотел говорить подобное кому-то. Джек теперь понял, как это — когда искренне обещаешь «не отдам тебя никому». Если бы он только мог сказать это Джозефу и выполнить обещание. Насколько же теплее и счастливее была бы жизнь сейчас.

А еще ладони Стива жгли, словно огнем. Просто потому, что Джек был готов. Во всех смыслах. В постель? Окей, в постель. На миссию? Окей, на миссию. Только бы со Стивом, который единственный искренне обещает и верит Джеку. Который говорит о безопасности и… «никому не отдам». Однако, как технично Стив посадил его на крючок, сам того не подозревая.

— Я… Я понимаю, — выдавил он. — Но...

«Но я не Баки, я не хочу, чтобы ты меня защищал, потому что я этого не заслуживаю».

— Я бы не хотел, чтобы флешка оправдывала меня.

— Но почему? — не понял Стив.

— Я не ищу оправданий, — глухо сказал Джек. Ха-ха, не ищет. Именно этим он занимается каждый день. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы у тебя были сложности в суде.

— Я не хочу выглядеть так, будто меня кто-то отмазывает и обеляет, делая скидку на «бедненький несчастненький мученик», — проговорил зло Джек, сбрасывая руки Стива с плеч. — Я не бедненький и не несчастненький!

— Понимаю, Баки, — после паузы сказал Стив. 

И Джека ранило, какая боль звучала в его голосе. 

Проклятье, с чего вообще должно это ранить?

Тут Джек сорванно выдохнул и все-таки прижался спиной к груди Стива. Сжал живой рукой его ладонь на плече. Потом повернулся, пряча глаза, вывернулся и вылетел прочь из комнаты. Потому что ему уже слишком сложно было удерживать слезы. 

«Баки, Баки, Баки». Ненавижу тебя, Баки. 

В своей комнате Джек бессильно хлопнулся в кресло. Принялся длинно дышать: восемь секунд вдоха — задержать на восемь секунд — выдохнуть так же долго — снова задержать дыхание. Это помогало успокоиться. 

Его взгляд упал на ноутбук, стоявший на столике у кресла. Джек несколько минут равнодушно смотрел на него — вернее, сквозь него, заставляя себя не прокручивать снова-заново всю сцену со Стивом у себя в голове. Это, пожалуй, было главной его проблемой — постоянное прокручивание и накручивание. 

Джек вытер слезы, перетащил ноутбук себе на колени. Может, получится отвлечься на работу. Он ввел пароль, ноут убрал заставку, на экране появилось короткое сообщение: «Задача завершена». Программа, купленная на черном рынке, сделала свое дело.

Джек обрадовался — не факту взлома банковских счетов, а скорее тому, что он может хоть чем-то занять свой мозг, чтобы не рефлексировать. Хотя получать бабло — чего уж там, приятно. Хотя из-за Стива уже не радовало. Чертов идеальный красавец.

Принц начал методично вытряхивать кошельки Пирса, Седого, генералов Гидры, всех, кому хотел отомстить. Деньги перетекали на промежуточные счета, временные, в криптовалюты, обратно из криптовалют — в обычные деньги, шли через подставные фирмы на Кайманах и Джерси… и оседали на счетах, которые принадлежали Джеку. 

Принц кивнул сам себе — хорошую схему ему подсказали. Что ж, этого бухгалтера он тоже себе переманит…

Джек ударил кулаком по столу из-за бессильно гневной мысли: а почему Стива-то не получается переманить?!

You can't keep quiet, you can't even scream  
(Ты не можешь хранить молчание, ты не можешь и кричать)

«Кортеж короля попал в ДТП на границе. Жертв нет, король Давид в безопасном месте. Подозревают, что аварию подстроил бежавший принц. Участников ДТП активно допрашивают…» 

Джек смотрел на диктора, широко раскрыв глаза и вцепившись в подлокотники до белых костяшек. Шепард, похоже, не понимал, что делал. Это ж каким надо быть, чтобы лично поехать на границу, на спорную территорию, из-за которой дрались сразу три страны — Гильбоа, Геф и Соковия? Кто в здравом уме туда поедет, кроме родственников тамошних жителей? И те не поедут, потому что не хотят ссориться с близкими и попадать в неприятные ситуации с местными.

Вот почему Шепарду не взять и не подумать: как к нему относятся местные? Не постараются ли они устроить покушение? С какой стати они должны привечать его, как родного? Так нет же. Поехал, как к себе домой. 

Джек наливался яростью и тихо скрипел зубами. И ведь самое неприятное, что принц-то ничего не подстраивал. Он даже не подумал в эту сторону. Хотя должен был. Проклятье, должен был! Ведь какой удобный момент: Шепард с ограниченным количеством свиты едет в машине на спорную территорию. Контроль службы безопасности снижен. Количество рисков увеличено. Тут даже не надо прикладывать особых усилий, достаточно вложить мысль в чью-нибудь дурную голову — и вуаля.

А почему не подумал, спрашивается?

Джек не хотел отвечать себе на этот вопрос и поэтому бесился все сильнее. Только от подозрений, что ему уже и не очень-то надо возвращать трон, кулаки сами сжимались и хотелось кого-нибудь пришибить. Лучше всего Роджерса.

Тут в дверь постучали. Солдат поднялся даже с какой-то радостью. Честное слово, если там будет Стив, не избежать ему леща по лицу. Он открыл дверь и…

— Гипсофила. Верная подруга известковых равнин, — пробормотал Джек, глядя на букет. Это было одним из первых символов языка цветов, которые он запомнил едва ли не в младенчестве. Ну ладно, в раннем детстве. Букет находился в руках у курьера. А курьер стоял у двери его комнаты на базе.

— Простите? — переспросил курьер.

— От кого это? — подозрительно спросил Джек.

— Мне нельзя говорить, — улыбнулся юный еще совсем мальчишка. Наверное, привык так отвечать всем дамочкам, кому тайные поклонники присылали цветы.

Джек изогнул бровь. Открыл дверь чуть шире. Протянул железную руку вперед. Чуть-чуть сжал горло паренька. Ну совсем чуть-чуть.

— Капитан Америка! — пискнул курьер.

— Кап… Капитан Америка?! — переспросил Джек.

— Я не вру!

— Я верю, — буркнул Солдат, все еще подозрительно глядя на букет. — Ладно. Сколько я тебе должен?

— Нисколько, сэр! 

— Кто-нибудь знает об этом? — рыкнул Джек.

— Никто, сэр! — отчаянно пискнул курьер.

— Потому что если да, ты знаешь, что я с тобой сделаю, — очень спокойно сказал Джек, поправляя железной же рукой воротник на форме паренька, а другой забирая букет.

— Нет, сэр! Никто, сэр!

— Мхм. Пшел, — скомандовал Джек. Мальчик порскнул прочь и едва не поскользнулся на повороте в коридоре, но удержался, и вскоре послышалось звяканье лифта.

А Джек закрыл дверь и поставил букет у входа. И уставился на него, словно сканировал насквозь. 

Цветы? Серьезно? Джек искренне надеялся, что Капитан мать его Америка заказал букет в проверенной фирме, а не в какой-то левой. Судя по тому, что курьера пропустили в Башню Старка и разрешили ему дойти аж до комнаты Солдата, то цветочный магазин действительно считался своим «поставщиком королевского двора».

Букет был свадебный. То есть, полностью белый: белые амариллисы, белые бутоны эустомы, веточки гипсофилы, приглушенные серебристо-зеленые листья аспидистры. 

— Если вы хотите намекнуть мужчине, что он не просто друг, подарите ему амариллис, — продекламировал Джек.

Это было, наверное, первым открытым проявлением чувств, которое он себе позволил в этой чертовой «комнате Баки». Джек в своей полу-квартире всегда молчал. Ну то есть, если к нему кто-то приходил, то он говорил, конечно. А наедине — молчал. Потому что могли прослушивать. Да наверняка прослушивали. И точно записали эту несвойственную для «Баки» фразу. 

Но чувства от букета были настолько сложными, что Джек просто не смог промолчать. Он переставил букет с комода на стол в гостиной, сел в кресло, положив руки на подлокотники, и уставился на цветы. Ну, так могли видеть со стороны, если смотрели со скрытой камеры. На самом деле он погрузился в тяжелые раздумья. 

Белая эустома еще значила «восхищение, открытость и нежность». Гипсофила — «искренность и осторожность». Вот интересно, Стив сам собирал букет, или просто случайно ему такое выдали? Да еще полностью белый букет. Как невесте. «Чистота, нежность, вечная высокая любовь, неторопливое развитие событий». 

Джек посмотрел на часы. Через сколько времени в сетях разлетится слух, что Капитан мать его Америка дарит цветы своему лучшему другу Баки Барнсу? Джек сделал ставку на два часа. Ну ладно, три максимум.

Так, значит. Было ли обыкновение у Стива и Барнса дарить цветы друг другу? Проще всего спросить напрямую. Джек взял телефон со стола, начал набирать номер и остановился. А стоит ли спрашивать? «Стиви, я не помню, мы раньше дарили друг другу цветы?»

Джек начал злиться.

Потому что поступок Стива ставил его в тупик. Как бы на это отреагировал Баки мать его Барнс? Потому что невозможно было понять, шифровал Роджерс послание в букете или нет. И если шифровал — это полная задница: Стив объявил начало официальных ухаживаний. Чертов романтик. Чтобы его на очередной миссии в мясорубку засунуло. Джек его оттуда вытаскивать не станет, честное слово.

Мало того, что романтик, так еще и благотворительностью занимается. Джек вчера узнал, что дорогие фотоальбомы дарил Тони Старк. А большую часть своей зарплаты Стив действительно отправлял в фонды помощи. Проклятье, Кэп до оскомины идеален.

А еще Джек злился потому, что букет — это трогательно, мило… и не ему. Не Джеку. Это букет Баки Барнсу. Который давным-давно умер.

Главная проблема в том, что Джек хотел быть тем Баки. Уже по-настоящему хотел. Не играть возлюбленного, а быть им. 

Главная проблема — что Джек влюбился в Стива. 

You hold it in your heart, but the rest you leave  
(Ты удерживаешь это в своем сердце и оставляешь все прочее)

На тренировке Джек буквально налетел на Кэпа. Тренер как-то даже опешил, а остальные поспешили очистить место вокруг них. Никто не стал их разнимать, зато многие снимали на телефоны.

— Ну наконец-то, — буркнула себе под нос Наташа.

— Что? — переспросила Хилл, не сводя глаз с дерущихся и прикидывая, надо ли вызывать подмогу или пусть влюбленные мутузят друг друга.

— Ничего, — отмахнулась Романова. — Не, не вызывай никого. Им надо, кхм, спустить пар.

— Я просто прикидываю стоимость ремонта.

— Уж лучше ремонт, чем жопа на миссиях из-за недопонимания в команде.

— Жопа на миссиях по-любому, — отозвалась Хилл. — Мы даже еще не начинали выплачивать счета Кении. Но… Ладно. Очищаем зал! Оставим этих наедине. 

Романова хихикнула.  
Разговор, конечно, не долетел до ушей Стива и Джека. Они были увлечены друг другом. Джек наседал на Роджерса почти так же, как в самую первую их встречу на мосту. Разве что злости и личных переживаний было куда больше. Так что у Роджерса еще быстрее расцвели багровые синяки на скулах. 

Джек подбил под колено и рухнул, прижав Роджерса к матам — практически улегся на него, живой рукой надавливая ему на горло.

— Цветочки, значит, — прошипел он. — Свадебный букет, значит.

Стив опешил, расширил глаза.

— Э-э… Прости, — выдавил он.

— Не прощу. Я тебе что, баба?!

Конечно, Джек хотел сказать не это. Но это было самое подходящее в рамках легенды. 

«Я не Баки, и черт побери, какие еще цветочки?!»

Барнс, вероятно, отреагировал бы как-то так же. Ярость из-за недоумения. Ну, или он мог спокойно подойти и спросить, что за херня. Посмеяться, возможно. Подколоть Стива. Но Джек был слишком зол для всего этого. 

Потому что букет, так-перетак, не ему подарили! И разве не смешно кипятиться из-за этого? Он что, баба какая-нибудь? 

Стив расслабился, раскинул руки и просто смотрел на Джека.

— Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Ты не баба, — сказал он.

И явно обиделся же. Ничем этого не показал, но Джек как будто физически услышал, как что-то внутри Стива сломалось — нет, слава Богу, не трахея, потому что Солдат уже убрал руку с горла. Слом был эмоциональный. Не поняли букет, не приняли, не захотели ответить на чувства. Ах ты ж маленький обиженный мальчик, ничего не понимающий в этой жизни. Срочно надо фиксить, пока разрыв не стал пропастью. Джек! Думай!

— Ты сопляк, — выдохнул Джек и поцеловал Стива.

Вот так, в губы, крепко и со злостью. И какая разница, есть ли кто-то вокруг или нет, смотрят в камеры или нет. В конце концов, собираются они спать вместе или нет? Надо же выполнять план, к такой-то матери!

И почувствовал, как Стив крепко обнял его, обхватил поперек груди, прижал к себе.

— Придурок, — прошептал Роджерс, утыкаясь лицом в шею Джеку, сжимая так, что чуть ребра не хрустели.

Так, похоже, это что-то кодовое. Какая-то часть принца холодно подчеркнула эти два слова и занесла в список «Код Баки и Стива». Но сейчас Джек об этом не думал. Сейчас он полностью осознал происходящее: что они обнимаются, что у обоих встало, и что самое время валить куда-то, пока не начали судорожно раздевать друг друга. Стив, может, и постесняется, а вот Джеку начало сносить крышу. Сердце стучало, в голове шумело, а внизу живота гудело от напряжения.

— Ст… Стив, — выдавил Джек. — Ты это…

— Оу! Прости! — Стив разжал объятия. — Ты в порядке?

— Да нет, — хрипло сказал он. — Не в этом проблема. Стив… Пойдем ко мне?

Джек на секунду возненавидел себя: более жалостной мольбы он еще в жизни не выдавал. Просто проблеял: «Пойдем ко мне», а ведь не пристало ему унижаться. Что это вообще такое, нельзя так. Надо держать Роджерса на дистанции, а не клянчить подачки.

— Пойдем, — выдохнул Роджерс, косясь вниз. Он обнаружил, что у него в ширинке образовался хороший такой бугор, и у «Баки» тоже — и густо покраснел. Ну точно, невинный сопляк-неудачник в шкуре супергероя. 

Джек мысленно закатил глаза. Ладно, в Гильбоа принц кого только не снимал. Со всем можно справиться. Он поднялся, подал руку Стиву и поднял его на ноги. 

— Чему ты улыбаешься? — подозрительно спросил Джек. На секунду его ошпарило: а вдруг Стив все просек или сам ведет игру, и гипсофила была лишь крючком?

Роджерс постарался убрать косую и неловкую улыбку, но она все равно расползалась на все лицо — битое лицо, с красными отметинами на скулах. Джек не очень сдерживался, пока учил сопляка уму-разуму.

— Ты отреагировал так же, когда я впервые подарил тебе цветы. Ты не помнишь, Баки? — сказал Стив. — Очевидно, нет. Но ничего страшного. Мне все равно понра…

— Пошли! — Джек дернул Стива прочь из зала. А то за такими разговорами все упадет, и когда еще ловить такой удобный момент? Об этом говорила рациональная часть. А эмоциональная просто… Ладно, так и было задумано с самого начала, правда? Джек хотел Роджерса. К черту все остальное.

Джек закрыл дверь за Стивом и тут же прижал к двери, принялся целовать. Кэп тихо простонал, прижал к себе, провел широкими ладонями по спине Джека вверх, задирая майку. 

Как бы, наверное, не так должен вести себя Солдат после всех обнулений и прочего. Солдат должен быть, как пуганый кот — шшух и нет его. Не так ли? Но Джек наплевал на это. У него стояло колом, и ему требовалась срочная разрядка. Он прильнул к Роджерсу, целовал жадно, торопливо — так пьют воду после долгой жажды.

— Баки, подожди, — Стив разорвал поцелуй. — Не торопись так.

Скулы покрыл яркий румянец, губы раскраснелись и припухли, а член недвусмысленно упирался в бедро Джеку. Что? Какое еще подожди, на хрен?

Джек прикрыл глаза и сильно прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки. Стив прав, Баки совсем не так должен себя вести. А Джек все портачит. Ну конечно, что еще может сделать принц Гильбоа? Только все испортить.

Джека потряхивало, но резкая боль от щеки немного отрезвила. «А что я тебе говорил», — заметил внутренний голос, который все это время пытался отговорить Солдата от глупостей.

— Да… точно, — хрипло сказал он, отталкиваясь руками от двери, отшагивая назад. — Я…

Джек сжал зубы и резко повернулся, пошел в спальню. Легенда, конечно, летела ко всем чертям. Но ему было так больно. Играть Баки и не быть им, пытаться влюбить в себя Стива — и влюбиться самому, а где-то там Шепард разваливал родную страну, а Джек даже не хотел возвращаться домой.  
И в какой момент все полетело к чертям?

Джек тяжело сел на кровать и закрыл лицо ладонями, упер локти в колени. Застыл. Как насчет безудержных рыданий, принц Гильбоа?

Кровать рядом прогнулась от большого веса, а теплое бедро уперлось в бедро Джека.

— Баки… Ты не так понял, — мягко сказал Стив, осторожно беря правую руку и отводя ее от лица Солдата. — Баки? Ты плачешь?..

Джек открыл было рот, но не успел ничего сказать, потому что Роджерс притянул его за подбородок и снова поцеловал. Мягко, бережно, словно извинялся за причиненную боль. Большим пальцем он поглаживал щеку Джека, утирая слезы. Потом Стив провел ладонью по шее и груди Солдата, продолжая целовать так же бережно, чуть надавил на живот и заставил лечь на кровать. 

Джек не сопротивлялся. Он словно растерял весь накал и только послушно следовал пожеланиям Роджерса. Это ему было нужно? Хорошо, Джек будет слушаться. Вообще без проблем. Саркастические реплики вспыхивали в голове, но он отмахивался. Ему сейчас не нужно ожесточаться и накручивать себя. Ему сейчас нужно что? Правильно.

Стив поднялся и встал на колено между ногами Джека. Тот было приподнялся — куда это он? Но Стив чуть толкнул его назад — дескать, лежи. Джек ощутил, что ему расшнуровывают кроссовки. Что стягивают носки. Что потом Стив оглаживает ноги и добирается до пояса, расстегивает молнию на ширинке и стаскивает их вниз. 

Джек задохнулся, когда Роджерс коснулся его белья — потому что член встал резко до боли. Джек сглотнул, взялся за низ майки, но и тут Стив остановил его, мягко положив ладонь на его ладонь.

— Позволь мне, — тихо сказал он.

Джек раскинул руки на кровати. Ну, конечно, он позволит. Роджерсу можно все. И это же часть плана, правда? Рациональный мозг все еще потирал ручки, радуясь тому, что Стив на крючке. Но… Джек сам был на крючке, уж врать себе бессмысленно. И отдаваться — так отдаваться. Полностью, насколько возможно.

Стив тем временем провел ладонями по бедрам Джека, завел руки под них и подтянул Солдата к себе. 

— Ты… — задохнулся Джек. — Ты хочешь…

— Помолчи, Баки, — ласково шепнул Стив. — Ну конечно, я хочу. Хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо.

И взялся за корень члена рукой, плотно сжал в кулаке, а сам лизнул широко уздечку и венчик. Джек подавился воздухом. Роджерс обхватил головку губами и принялся легко посасывать, щекоча языком гладкую кожицу, вталкиваясь в уретру. Он втягивал щеки, за счет чего внутри создавалась хорошая тяга.

«Вот так скромняша Стив», — это была последняя четкая мысль, а потом Джек погрузился в ощущения. От губ Роджерса его пробирало жгучими вспышками по всему телу, внизу скручивалось все сильнее и сильнее. Джек сам не замечал, что начал откровенно пристанывать и подмахивать в такт, чуть двигая бедрами вперед-назад.

Самое возбуждающее было не то, что Роджерс в считанные секунды умудрился раскрутить Джека до почти оргазма. А то, с какой нежностью он это делал. С каким упоением касался члена. Джек иногда поглядывал на лицо Стива — и каждый раз задыхался, потому что на лице у Стива было написано такое удовольствие, что… ни с чем не сравнить. 

— Стив! Я сейчас…

Стив только заглотил глубже так, что головка уперлась в небо и пару раз проехалась по ребристой поверхности. Джек ахнул, зажмурился и едва не сложился пополам — оргазм плеснул вспышкой по всему телу, чуть ли не до искр из глаз. Сперма выстрелила из члена в горячий рот Стива. Тот еще раз двинул головой туда-сюда и с пошлым звуком выпустил член.

Потом Стив скользнул вверх, проезжаясь грудью по еще стоящему члену. Джек вздрогнул, охнул от сладкого трения. И Кэп улегся рядом с ним — довольный, как кот, наевшийся сметаны. Обнял, прижал к себе.

— Но у тебя… — Джек коснулся его торчащего покрасневшего члена.

— Неважно. Главное ты. 

— Несправедливо, — возмутился Джек. Повернулся на бок, спиной к Стиву, согнул ногу в колене и прижал к груди. Чуть выпятил зад. Так он полностью открывался Роджерсу. Джек услышал сдавленный выдох Стива.

— Баки… Может, не надо?..

— Надо, — упрямо отозвался Джек.

— Но ты же не готов. И только что после…

— Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, Стив, — сказал Джек. Вышло умоляюще и хрипло. То, что надо. — Я хочу тебя в себя. Слышишь?

Послышался звук нервного сглатывания. Потом Роджерс положил ладонь на ягодицу Джека, легонько надавил на вход большим пальцем. Джек вдохнул и постарался расслабиться. При всей своей расчетливости именно к этому он и не готовился. Дебил, да? Еще какой.

Ладно, подготовленная задница выглядела бы подозрительно. Так что все правильно. 

— Ты не готов, — сказал Стив мягко и непреклонно. — Я не могу так. Я тебя однажды… вот так, насухую. Тебе не понравилось. И я не хочу повторять. 

— Ладно, — с досадой сказал Джек, опуская ногу. Стив тут же придержал ее ладонью, останавливая на полпути.

— Но… Баки, может, у тебя есть смазка? Презервативы? Хотя вряд ли…

— Есть, — глухо рассмеялся Джек. — Стандартный комплект. Заботливый Тони Старк. Тут в каждой жилой комнате лежат презервативы. А смазку я купил сам. Дрочить больше люблю так. В тумбочке возьми.

Стив тоже засмеялся. Провел ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра, отчего Джек поднял ногу выше и сладко прогнулся в пояснице. Потом Роджерс потянулся к тумбочке, нашел там презерватив. Взял смазку, выдавил на ладонь.

— Скажи… Ты… Мы часто этим занимались? — спросил Джек. Самое время, конечно, спрашивать. Но он, честно говоря, не ожидал, что Роджерс такой продвинутый в плане секса. Кто его учил? Может, Романова нянчилась?

— Часто, — ответил Стив, и в голосе слышалась улыбка. — Правда, вместо смазки мы использовали масло или что-то еще. Не помнишь?

Стив почти мурлыкнул последний вопрос и вместе с этим вдавил палец с прохладной смазкой в задницу Джека. Тот ахнул, простонал и прогнулся сильнее.

— Н-не помню…

— Ничего страшного. Мы все вспомним шаг за шагом. Даже если не вспомнишь, это уже неважно. Ведь теперь мы вместе, Баки. 

«Проклятье, перестань называть меня Баки!» — взвыло в голове у Джека. От этого сбивался весь настрой. Он уткнулся лицом в кровать и приказал себе выбросить все мысли из головы. Тем временем, Роджерс двигал пальцами аккуратно и умело, бережно растягивая Джека. Он мелко его потрахивал пальцами, раздвигал их шире, оттягивая стенки в стороны. 

Джек глухо пристанывал и старался открыться как можно шире, подмахивая задом. Член у него снова встал. 

— Пож… Пожалуйста, — выдохнул Джек, сам не зная, чего просит. Вставить наконец в него? Продолжать потрахивать пальцами? По телу разливалось обжигающее, электризующее тепло, у Джека кружилась голова. 

Стив вытащил пальцы. Джек недовольно простонал. За спиной послышался шорох упаковки презерватива. Потом легкий смешок.

— Что?

— Вспомнил, как ты учил меня пользоваться ими. 

«Не я, а Баки».

— Мм… — протянул Джек. — И самым сложным было научиться раскатать по члену.

— Точно, — Стив обнял, прижался грудью к спине. — Уж это ты помнишь.

«Наугад предположил. Самое простое почему-то всегда сложнее всего дается». 

Вместо ответа Джек наклонил голову, подался назад. Стив поцеловал его в шею, провел ладонью по бедру, завел ногу вверх, заставляя Джека как можно шире раскрыться. 

— Вдохни, когда я войду в тебя.

— Да, — только и смог выдавить Джек. От простой просьбы, промурлыканной на ухо, у него поджались яйца. Он сжал кулаками простыню, ощущая, как Стив прилаживает свой член ко входу, как вжимает головку, как кладет тяжелую ладонь ему на бедро. И вдохнул, когда Роджерс толкнулся внутрь. 

Джек длинно и сладко застонал, ощущая, как толстый член заполняет его. Ощущения были на грани болезненных. Стив остановился было, но Джек накрыл его ладонь своей, сжал.

— Продолжай, — выдохнул он. — Давай же.

— Ты всегда такой нетерпеливый, — выдохнул Стив. И принялся двигаться, сильно, глубоко и мощно, подтягивая ладонью за бедро, словно натягивая на себя. Джек забыл обо всем. Он закрыл глаза и подмахивал Стиву, словно торопя его: давай резче, быстрее! Но Стив не поддавался и продолжал трахать размеренно и глубоко, выходя почти полностью, а потом входя до упора.

В какой-то момент Стив вздрогнул, сбился с темпа и засадил на полную. Член запульсировал внутри Джека. Роджерс еле слышно и рычаще выдохнул, крепко обнял Джека, снова перехватывая чуть ли не до треска ребер. 

Джек длинно вздохнул, расслабляясь в объятиях Стива. Он чувствовал себя счастливым. И ошеломленным. Роджерс просто затопил его нежностью. Принц редко ее получал — да он сам не позволял людям проявлять нежность.

— Можно я… — начал Роджерс.

— Можно, — сразу сказал Джек.

— Побуду еще немного в тебе, — договорил Роджерс, чуть посмеиваясь.

— Ну, конечно, — тихо ответил Джек.

Он мысленно вздрогнул от того, как мягко, как нежно отозвался Стиву. Вот это было самым явным доказательством, что принц влип по уши.

— Бааааки… — тихо выдохнул Роджерс.

Проклятье. Капитан мать твою Америка. Джек ни единым мускулом не пошевелился, никак не дал понять, что чувствует. А это «Баки» резало его, как ножом. Хуже, чем хирургическая пила у Седого в Гидре. 

Роджерс уткнулся носом в шею Солдату и так задремал.

А Джек еще долго лежал, чувствуя себя самым несчастным человеком в мире. 

Why won't you lose yourself  
(Почему бы тебе не раствориться в нем)

Даже скатерть была. Роджерс неизменно стелил скатерть на стол при завтраке. Ставил тарелки, стаканы, укладывал салфетки и столовые приборы. Молочно-белая скатерть с вышивкой, сияющее серебро и… Нет, Джек не считал, что за пределами Гильбоа жили троглодиты в пещерах. Но все равно, это как-то забавно: супергерой, прожженный битвами, накрывает стол едва ли не в шебби-шике. Ванильно? Очень.

В первое утро Джек посмеялся про себя. Потом умилился. А потом привык. И когда сам просыпался раньше, тоже стелил скатерть и красиво накрывал стол. Ну и что, что он принц и наемный убийца на службе у государства. Почему бы не порадовать Роджерса и заодно не прибавить себе очков? Стив всегда таял, когда «Баки» заботился о нем. 

Джек вытащил скатерть из комода, встряхнул, расстелил на столе. Положил тарелки, вилки с ножом, масло, включил тостер, нарезал ветчину, все красиво разложил. Перешел к турке. Кофеварка у Роджерса была, конечно же. Но Стив предпочитал ее не использовать и каким-то загадочным образом уверенно определял, как был сварен кофе: в машине или в турке. 

Так что Джек варил кофе в турке. Он смолол зерна в ручной мельнице, высыпал их в медную емкость, залил водой… Тут он усмехнулся: не пристало принцу возиться с посудой, как кухарке. Но какого черта, он уже давным-давно не принц Гильбоа. Он «Баки». И живет совсем в чужом мире. 

А делать что-либо руками его успокаивало. Так можно включиться в процесс, следить только за туркой и ни о чем не думать. Потому что думать о чем-то постороннем над кофе — крайне нежелательно. 

Телевизор что-то бубнил на фоне. Джек всегда включал его в любой удобный момент. Информационный голод превратился в привычку, и новости почти постоянно шли на фоне — когда Джек был дома или на работе — то есть, на базе где-нибудь на совещании. Когда серфил страницы на планшете, когда прокручивал ленту мобильного — в общем, почти всегда. Единственное, на миссиях в бою не вынимал телефон. И когда Стив прямо требовал внимания — Джек не отвлекался от него, чтобы Роджерс, не дай бог, не ощутил себя позабытой брошенкой.

— М-м, какой запах! — раздался голос Кэпа.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался Джек.

— Доброе, — мурлыкнул Стив, подходя ближе и обнимая сзади. Джек потерся затылком о плечо Роджерса. 

Простое движение и почти привычное. Почти, потому что иногда Джека все равно обжигало болью от лжи — особенно, когда Стив говорил вот так нежно:  
— Бааааки…

— Да, Стиви, — мягко отозвался Джек. 

— Я просто так. Мне нравится произносить твое имя.

— Я заметил.

Роджерс обхватил металлическое плечо ладонью и в задумчивости начал водить пальцем по краям пластин, натолкнулся на едва заметную, но чуть шершавую на ощупь линию гравировки.

— Баки, ты не помнишь, для чего это? 

«Кросс сказал привет».

— Не помню, — покачал головой Джек. — Может, намекали на то, какой я воздушный, как бабочка. 

Стив рассмеялся. Прижался плотнее, и Джек почувствовал задницей вставший член. А спиной — широкие пластины груди, и всем телом — тепло его тела.

— Мхм! Похоже, кто-то с утра взбодрился! — с удовольствием сказал Джек. С удовольствием, потому что секс позволял выбросить все дурные мысли из головы и просто плыть по течению.

Еще по течению получалось плыть во время миссий. Командная работа, отсутствие лишних размышлений, адреналин как обезболивающее. Например, как в прошлый раз за переборкой в самолете.

Обычный грузовой самолет с отсеками из перегородок, чтобы удобнее было найтовать грузы и людей. Обычное возвращение с миссии. Обычное бурчание Хоукая в микрофон связи:

— Господи, даже пилота не взяли. Какого черта у нас настолько секретная миссия, что мы не на джете с автопилотом? Я устал.

— Клинт, ты наша надежда, — заметила Наташа. — Все остальные либо всмятку, либо…

Она покосилась на дальнюю переборку, завешанную камуфляжной сеткой. Хорошо, что гул самолетных двигателей заглушал все, что можно. Романова на что угодно поспорила бы, что за буро-зелёными разводами ткани слышалось хихиканье и пыхтение.

Джек ахнул, ударившись затылком в стенку, хохотнул, закинул ногу на бедро Кэпа, не обращая внимания на пульсацию боли. На икре застывал кровавой коркой след касательного огнестрельного. Стив вжал его в себя, принялся мять железными пальцами зад, целовать крепко и жестко — сказывался адреналин после миссии. У Джека захватило дух. Вот таким Кэп еще ни разу не был.

— Ты… Ох, черт, вот это да, — хрипло сказал он. От такого напора у него мгновенно встало.

— Заткнись, — выдохнул Стив, снова прижимая Джека к перегородке. Потом крутнул его к себе спиной, стараясь не задеть свежую рану. Джек снова ахнул, тут же прогнулся, упираясь локтями в какие-то ремни и верёвки, а задницей — в пах Роджерсу. Голова закружилась от дикого желания. Джек безумно хотел почувствовать в себе большой и толстый член Кэпа, и принялся торопливо расстегивать себе штаны. 

И как раз в этот момент самолет тряхнуло в воздушной яме — как будто машина попала в ухаб. Джек стукнулся лбом о выступ, Стив прижал его так, что чуть не сломал ребра. С той стороны что-то попадало. Джек ухнул и испугался — не проломил перегородку? Нет, слава Богу. Было бы смешно вывалиться в салон самолета со спущенными штанами на всеобщее обозрение. Сэм, может, и смолчал бы, а вот Наташа с Клинтом отвели бы душу на подколках.

— Ты в порядке? — выдохнул Стив, чуть отодвигаясь, чтобы не расплющить. Джек очень хорошо чувствовал его член, вжатый в задницу.

— В полном! Давай, вставь в меня!

Стив словно подавился воздухом. Он замешкался. Джек глянул через плечо — понятно, молнию заклинило. Ну как всегда, в самый ответственный момент. Джек повернулся, умудрившись не запутаться в спущенных штанах, притянул Стива за шею и крепко поцеловал. А сам тем временем положил ладони на руки Роджерса, притормозил их. Отодвинул в стороны, провел заодно пальцами по крепкому бугру в штанах. Чуть подвинул собачку молнии, потом потянул вниз. Та пошла как по маслу. 

Джек стянул штаны Кэпа чуть ниже, сдвинул белье — тяжелый член вывалился ему в ладонь. Джек еле слышно всхлипнул от наслаждения. Он всегда тащился от этого момента. 

Стив охнул, когда Джек крепко сжал в кулаке его член и провел ладонью вниз, оттянул плоть с блестящей головки, широко мазнул языком по солоноватому глянцу.

— Да, — голодно выдохнул Джек, облизывая пересохшие губы. У самого тоже торчало колом. — Где резинка?

Стив вместо ответа полез в скрытый карман обтягивающей куртки и вытащил квадратик упаковки.

— Молодец, — ухмыльнулся Джек самой своей грязной улыбкой. Немного не в роли Солдата, но тут такая обстановка, что на нее все можно списать. Вон и Кэп сам не свой.

Джек зубами надорвал фольгу, глядя в упор на Стива, раскатал презерватив по его члену и повернулся к Роджерсу спиной, схватился железной рукой за крепежное кольцо, а правой — оттянул себе ягодицу.

— Давай, — хрипло скомандовал Джек, прогибаясь как можно сильнее.

Стив приставил головку ко входу. Самолет тряхнуло — и Джек буквально сам натянулся на член Роджерса. У него выбило дух. Роджерс охнул, сжал его бедра. 

Самолет, похоже, вошел в сплошную полосу сильной турбулентности, их трясло, как на хреновой дороге с кучей колдобин. Стиву не приходилось двигать бедрами. Тряска все делала за них. Джеку оставалось только держаться за стенку и пытаться сжаться так, чтобы член Стива не выскочил. Хотя все равно пару раз Роджерса вытряхивало. Стив хихикал каждый раз, как подросток. Да и Джек тоже ржал.

Кэп обхватил Солдата поперек груди и уткнулся лбом в лопатки — только так и получалось удержаться. Адреналин от секса да еще возможность, что кто-то зайдет за перегородку и застанет их — все это разгоняло возбуждение едва ли не на первой космической. 

Джеку хватило пары минут, чтобы сжаться на члене Стива и кончить, выстрелив спермой на перегородку. Роджерс догнал его через пару мгновений, сдавленно выдохнув в спину. Джек ощутил, как внутри выплескивается семя, и сжался еще сильнее, словно выдаивая в себя.

— Твою мать, — с чувством сказал Стив, восстанавливая дыхание.

Жаль, что Джек тоже забыл, как дышать, а то бы пошутил что-нибудь на тему «не материться!» Он двинулся вперед, выпуская Роджерса из себя. Кэп снял презерватив, завязал узлом и замешкался: куда девать? Джек чуть не закатил глаза, взял у него достояние Родины и сунул в боковой карман. Между прочим, серьезно достояние страны, потому что ни у кого же больше не было такого генома, как у Кэпа. Джек после Гидры тоже превратился в научный артефакт — но он обходился со своими следами куда небрежнее. А вот Стива надо было беречь.

Роджерс покраснел. Потом они помогли друг другу натянуть штаны обратно. Стив крепко обнял Джека. Тот закрыл глаза и тоже обнял, расслабляясь в объятиях. Боли в подстреленной икре он больше не чувствовал.

В этот момент Джек был готов сделать все, что угодно ради Стива. Кэп купил его с потрохами и почками. Ну да, после пары перепихонов… Ладно, не после пары. И не просто перепихонов. И не только после секса! Короче, Джек сейчас осознавал, что не просто влип — а капитально влип. Все, чего ему хотелось, так это быть со Стивом. Любить, вместе работать, трахаться так, что дым коромыслом… 

— Люблю тебя, — выдохнул Роджерс на ухо.

Сердце Джека сбилось с ритма. Он поперхнулся, сглотнул. Под ложечкой болезненно сжалось.

— И я тебя люблю, — искренне сказал он. Абсолютно и совершенно честно. На сто процентов. Хвала всем богам, Стив не сказал «Баки». Так что Джек грелся в этой любви целый вечер, ночь и немного утром. До тех пор, пока Роджерс не растянул нежно букву «а» в ненавистном имени старого друга, в тот момент, как в турке кофе подернулся пенкой.

«Южные провинции Гильбоа протестуют против системы контроля розничного алкоголя. Долгие годы мелкий бизнес, в том числе домашнее виноделие, оставался существенным, если не единственным источником доходов. Однако, государство решило иначе. Совет подал на рассмотрение королю Давиду документ, где в качестве одной из мер оздоровления экономики и нации в целом назвали ввод единой системы контроля алкоголя, включая домашнее вино. Каждый частный винодел теперь обязан заплатить пошлину, а также за код системы и внести свою продукцию в реестр. Вторая мера…» 

Джек закрыл глаза. Твою мать. Твою же мать! Давид совсем не понимает, что делает. Нельзя, ни в коем случае нельзя давить частный бизнес. Те, кто хочет заработать, просто уйдет в тень, и громадные налоги не попадут в казну. Эта чертова система принесет копейки, а уведет из бюджета миллионы. Шепард с Мишель просто ведут страну в пропасть. Спорим, это идея милой Мишель? Нежный цветочек понимает в делах здравоохранения и правильно считает, что алкоголем злоупотреблять нельзя. Но не такими же методами давить бизнес, господи Боже!

Джек больно прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки — за эти несколько месяцев это уже стало привычным способом отрезвить себя, если Стив был рядом. Рыдать и бить посуду сейчас не имеет смысла. Роджерс ничего не поймет. Главное — продолжать выполнять план… Да вот только Джек все лучше понимал, что Кэп ни за что не станет ради него завоевывать Гильбоа и уж тем более воздвигать принца на престол. Потому что ему это: а) совсем не нужно, б) против принципов.

Ну вот. Вчера они признались друг другу в любви. А теперь пора отсчитывать минуты до катастрофы. Ведь не станет Джек плевать на родную страну? Не позволит Шепарду развалить Гильбоа ко всем чертям? 

Даже если ради этого придется расстаться с Роджерсом.

— Кофе, Стив, — сказал Джек, снимая турку с плиты. — Уже готово… Хочешь с корицей?

You’re still sun, you’re still sky  
(Ты — солнце, ты — небо)

Преподаватель актерского искусства ругал Джека в свое время за излишнюю драматизацию. «Это плохой стиль для короля. Ведь вы будете править страной!» 

Но скажите на милость, как ещё расставаться с любимым человеком? И не потому, что тебе надоело. Ты его любишь. Вот только что осознал, что любишь и хочешь прожить с ним до конца жизни. Хочешь видеть его по утрам сонного. Грязного и запаленного после миссий. Сосредоточенного в кресле при вечернем чтении. Погруженным в старинные фотоальбомы. Перебинтованным на больничной койке. Сидящим на балконе базы Тони Старка. Любишь Стива целиком. И как представишь, что больше его рядом не будет — так выть хочется. А ещё вешаться. И резаться. И снотворное проглотить, чтобы наверняка. Увы, для него таких доз теперь не бывает.

Но Джек не мог оставаться с ним. Он должен был уйти. Обязан вернуться домой и попытаться — нет, не попытаться, а именно спасти Гильбоа. А иначе какой он принц? Конечно, Гильбоа дарил ему мало хорошего в жизни. Точнее, отец. Да и мать. И дядя. Вся эта чокнутая семейка делала всё возможное, чтобы отравить его жизнь.

Хотя Джек уже достаточно повзрослел, чтобы понимать — львиную долю яда он наливал себе сам. Тем, как относился к отцу и к самому себе. Тем, как проваливал свои обязанности. Не будь он так погружен в свои обиды, многого бы избежал. Наверное. Никогда не угадаешь, как лучше. Неважно, в любом случае, он теперь не обиженный мальчик. Прошло время, когда можно было позволить себе такую роскошь.

Обиженный мальчик остался бы со Стивом. Или упрёками-интригами заставил бы Мстителей воевать за него. Это, кстати, было бы просто сделать: Гильбоа уверенно двигался к положению Соковии. Всего-то намекнуть о будущих проблемах, всего-то сделать упор на «превентивные меры» — да мало ли способов подвести людей к желаемой цели?

Но Джек так не делал. Сначала потому, что Стив был главным двигателем команды, и следовало сначала привести в движение его, а потом бы за ним подтянулись остальные. Он так думал.

Следующий цикл мыслей — давайте будем честнее — крутился вокруг того, что у Стива всё же есть начальство, а шефы такой организации связаны с ЦРУ, ФБР, АНБ, Пентагоном, Белым домом и далее по списку. Джеку не составило труда разобраться с органами власти в Америке — в конце концов, в Википедии же всё написано. Пролоббировать свои интересы в тех организациях тоже, в общем-то, не составило бы огромной проблемы. Несколько лет, может, и ушло бы… Короче, задача решаемая.

Третий виток мыслей — совсем начистоту, — Джек просто отказался от своего плана. Ему расхотелось использовать Стива. Он же не законченная тварь. Роджерс за это время согрел его так, как никто за все годы жизни Джека. И согрел, наверное, на многие годы вперед. Джек для себя решил: в чём-то другом и с кем-то другим он будет сволочью — никуда не деться, Макиавелли актуален во все эпохи. Но со Стивом он не будет скотиной.

Ну, может, немного будет, потому что сделает ему больно раскрытием правды и своим уходом. Но всё равно это честно. Пора исправлять всё то, что он успел наломать.

Надев куртку, Джек поцеловал спящего Стива в лоб, закрывая глаза. Пока ещё можно его целовать — урвёт себе последний поцелуй. Потом пошел на кухню. Уселся, поставил рюкзак у ног. Положил пистолет на стол — рукоятью к стулу напротив. И стал ждать.

Это было больнее, чем разговор с отцом. Потому что признаваться в гомосексуальной ориентации — просто страшно. Страшно и больно за себя. А сейчас Джек расходился с самым любимым человеком на Земле. Не страшно. И очень больно за него.

Ладно, за себя тоже больно. 

Солнце за окном уронило первые лучи на подоконник. На часах цифра сменилась шестеркой — в шесть утра Стив поднимался на пробежку.

— Баки? — с недоумением спросил Роджерс, выходя на кухню, сонно потирая глаза.

Джек… сложно описать, каким образом, но сейчас Кэп запечатлелся в его голове весь, целиком, от пальцев босых ног до светлых вихров на макушке. От широких плеч до резинки боксеров. От старых шрамов до свежих. Как будто Джек превратился в чистый холст, в бумагу для проявки Стива Роджерса.

А тут еще и проклятое «Баки». Как же принц ненавидел давным-давно умершего Барнса.

— Я… — хрипло сказал Джек. Откашлялся. — Стив, сядь, пожалуйста. 

Роджерс нахмурился, глянул на него тревожно. Уселся напротив. Посмотрел на пистолет. Посмотрел на Джека еще тревожнее. 

— Я должен кое-что тебе рассказать. Возможно, к концу рассказа ты захочешь меня убить. Это твоё право.

Роджерс глядел на него в упор, и на дне его глаз возникал знакомый страх. Такой же страх клубился, когда с очередной миссии Джека привезли на каталке. Роджерс тогда сидел в больнице рядом с ним буквально днём и ночью. Первый раз на памяти принца кто-то был рядом с ним круглосуточно — и не потому, что должен или получал за это деньги. А по доброй воле. Потому что любит.

Джек с тоской и отчаянием посмотрел на окно кухни, на солнечный свет снаружи — чёрт, надо было просто сбежать и дело с концом! Мало ли он сбегал по жизни?

Да вот беда, побег не решает проблем. Как правило, их становится только больше.

Джек сглотнул, облизнулся нервно. Набрал воздуху в грудь — и сказал, чувствуя, что падает из самолета без парашюта. Он, конечно, сидел на стуле в кухне, но желудок сжался, конечности похолодели, в голове выла аварийная сирена.

— Я не Баки, — выдавил он.

— Чт… — Роджерс было приподнялся на стуле.

Джек остановил его жестом.

— Я не Баки. Я Джек Бенджамин, наследный принц Гильбоа…

После первой фразы дело пошло быстрее. Сначала говорить было сложно, но чем дальше, тем легче шла речь. Правду говорить легко и приятно — а какие из-за этого последствия, уже другое дело.

Легко говорить правду о том, что пятьдесят лет войны и двадцать лет упорного восстановления страны пошли псу под хвост. Двадцать лет отец Сайлас строил столицу Шайло, сводил промышленного гиганта Кармела с финансами Селы и удерживал их вместе с Гильбоа. Двадцать лет Сайлас верил, что Господь ему благоволит с этими чертовыми бабочками!

Господи, бабочки. Ну почему, почему людям нужен какой-то внешний знак, символ, чтобы включить свою силу, поверить в себя и сделать то, что нужно? Зачем вот эти все костыли?! Отец помешался на этих бабочках, которые короной уселись на голову ему, а потом Давиду. Ну что за чушь. Но ведь подействовало же. Когда Сайлас увидел махаонов на голове юного Давида, что-то в нем сломалось. Как можно настолько полагаться на паршивых бабочек?! То есть, Сайлас не полагался, конечно. Он стал бороться за власть. 

Но проблема вот в чём — когда ломается твоя вера, все идет вкривь и вкось. Поэтому не надо верить. Надо знать. Знание — вот в чем сила.

Джек знал, как вернуть Гильбоа его славу. Как прекратить войну с Гефом. В конце концов, у него образование! У него практика. У него годы жизни во дворце и в армии, уж он-то знает всех до последней трещинки. 

Не будем говорить о клубах… Хотя нет. Чего уж скрывать. Да, Джек считал, что клубы помогут ему забыться, помогут отвлечься от постоянной боли и чувства вины за свое существование. После каминг-аута отец его отверг. Нет, он признавал его существование. Но как именно признавал — вот это было пыткой. А хуже всего — постоянно демонстрируемое разочарование. Хуже всего, что геям жизни не было. Гею Джеку Бенджамину, если быть еще точнее. 

Только унижение, отвержение и боль — вот что припасла суровая религия Гильбоа для таких, как Джек. Сайлас капитально разочаровался в сыне. А от Мишель толку особого не было. Она хорошая девочка, спору нет. Добрая, сердечная, и даже умная. Но слишком чистая, слишком честная для правления страной после пятидесяти лет войны, страной, которая находится на седьмом месте в мире по уровню благосостояния и величине экономики. Простите, не в настоящем, а в прошлом времени — находилась. Сейчас-то уже давно не седьмое.

И таким же чистым и честным был Давид Шепард. Господи, он же простой механик! Вот что лучше всего ему удавалось — чинить машины, разводить скот, заботиться о своей семье. Джек был уверен: на своем месте Шепард бы достиг не меньшего успеха и гораздо большего уважения. Чистоты сердца и ума еще не достаточно для того, чтобы быть королем. Фраза «Знай свое место» — вовсе не унижающая фраза. Она о том, что человек лучше всего реализуется на своём месте, в своей зоне ответственности, в своем масштабе деятельности. Генерал Сайлас был прирожденным королем по масштабу личности — ну так он им и стал. 

А Шепард — не король. Нет в нём нужной подлости, жестокости, нет того тёмного, что есть в каждом хорошем начальнике и правителе. Хороший начальник — как Фьюри, решивший «проблему нервного Капитана», не задумываясь о моральной стороне вопроса. Хороший правитель — это ублюдок, который направляет свою энергию на благо государства и процветание простых жителей. Или по крайней мере не мешает никому, если работа парламента достаточно хорошо налажена. Но в Гильбоа как-то не сложился нормальный парламент. Удивительно, правда? С таким-то королем Сайласом — и не сложился…

Хотя стоит заметить, пожалуй, что был ещё один деятель, который ставил палки в колеса. Дорогой дядя Кросс. 

Это имя Джек выплюнул, едва ли не зашипев от ненависти.

Дорогой дядя Кросс, глава оборонной промышленности, глава гражданской и военной авиации. И на какой ляд вам сдался трон Гильбоа? У вас что, мало было влияния? Мало денег? Уж кому, как не Кроссу, знать, что должность короля на самом деле максимально ограничивает все телодвижения. Под ширмой главы военной авиационной компании Кроссгена можно проделывать массу вещей, оставаясь незамеченным. И совершенно не нужно выходить под свет рампы королевского трона!

Или это Гидра его научила?

На упоминании Гидры Роджерс вздрогнул. Но промолчал, продолжая во все глаза глядеть на Джека: тот как раз, закатав левый рукав, показывал на гравировку в виде бабочки на плече. Это придумал Кросс. Дополнительная издевка над принцем.

Может, и Гидра на Кросса повлияла. Сотрудничали они давно и плотно, видимо с послевоенных времён, когда организация искала себе «тихое место» в Европе, найдя его в лице пригоршни смешных недогосударств за Балканами. Лоббирование, необъятные финансовые вложения (из золотых запасов захваченных во время второй мировой, чтоли?), осторожный обмен технологиями. Почему бы одному из генералов Гидры не шепнуть на ушко Кроссу: а давай-ка ты станешь королём? Всем будет удобнее. Решение, правда, всё ещё остается неразумным. Но тем не менее. У Гидры какие-то свои высшие цели и иной взгляд на вещи, если судить по тому же Джеку. 

Это Кросс сдал его на опыты. Из-за него Джека сначала оставили без надлежащей медпомощи, доведя пустяковое ранение до ампутации. А потом — ввели сыворотку, отпилили руку и заставили… вот это всё делать. Ладно, будем честными. Джек сам выбирал всё это: стать наёмным убийцей, сдать Гидру, просочиться к Роджерсу, прикинуться Барнсом. Это его ответственность. Всегда имелись варианты: например, стать сырьём для свиней лаборатории Кроссгена. Плохой выбор? Ну конечно, такое мало кому понравится. Разве что совсем принципиальному фанатику чистоты морали. 

В любом случае, любить Кросса не за что.

Да и Джека, получается, не за что любить.

— Вот так, Стив, — горько закончил принц. — Вот с кем ты связался. Ты любишь Баки, а все это время… А я не могу больше молчать. И сидеть здесь тоже не могу. Как можно оставаться здесь, когда моя страна гибнет! Разваливается по частям! А я тут, и ничего не могу исправить!

— Хватит, — Роджерс сжал ладонями виски. — Хватит. 

Джек беспомощно посмотрел на него. Он молчал, не зная, что добавить ещё. «Прости»? Чушь какая. А встать и уйти — не было сил. Пока что. 

— Так значит, всё это было… ложью? — отстраненно спросил Стив.

— Не всё, — с болью ответил принц. — Я люблю тебя. Это правда. Наверное, единственное правдивое во всём этом дерьме.

Стив резко встал из-за стола — Джек инстинктивно отклонился назад, избегая нападения. Но Роджерс, хоть и сжимал тяжелые кулаки, всё-таки не набросился на принца. Он постоял, посмотрел сверху вниз, пару раз набирая воздух, чтобы что-то сказать. Ничего не сказал. И молча ушёл. Дверь медленно закрылась за ним.

Джек посидел немного, хватая воздух ртом — уж теперь можно было, теперь никто не видел. С удивлением заметив капли на столе, он утёр с лица непрошенные слёзы. Взялся за рюкзак, закрыл дверь, а ключ положил под коврик. Вогнал заранее заготовленную записку «Ключ под ковриком» в щель между дверью и косяком. И пошёл навстречу неизвестности, оставляя всё, что ему было дорого — по-настоящему дорого — за спиной. 

Впереди ждал рейс до Афин, паром до одного из многочисленных островов, частный двухмоторный самолётик через Адриатику. Старые однополчане из отряда принца, попавшие в немилость и отправленные сидеть на границе. Неласковая разорённая Родина и вечность одиноких бессонных ночей.

You still fall, you still rise  
(Ты падаешь, ты поднимаешься)

Стеарин медленно капал на чашку подсвечника. Язычок пламени колебался, отбрасывая дрожащие тени на стены. На фоне привычно бубнил новостной канал телевизора.

Роджерс где-то прочитал, что хороший способ медитировать — смотреть на свечу. А медитация — хороший способ успокоиться. На практике он не то, чтобы успокаивался. Скорее впадал в странное созерцание, которое походило… наверное, на плёнку масла на воде. Когда-то давным-давно моряки разливали масло по воде, чтобы унять штормовые волны. Вода под масляной пленкой затихала, ветер не мог поднять волны. Вот и Стив — сейчас уже мало что волновало его. 

Вернее, это напоминало не море под маслом, а пепелище. Такое ощущение, что Баки умер дважды. И на второй раз — намного больнее, чем в первый. 

«После почти пятнадцати лет отсутствия принц Джек Бенджамин вернулся - и у него есть что сказать. И сделать. Принц пошел по тому же пути, что и отец: собрал армию сторонников и умелыми действиями восстановил порядок на границе трех государств. Вчера спорная зона наконец-то...»

Стив взял пульт, чтобы выключить телевизор. Помедлил. Отложил пульт. Слишком много вопросов, на которые он не хотел отвечать. Зачем продолжает смотреть новости? На что ему это Гильбоа? Потому что там двойник Баки? Чтобы хоть так, мельком увидеть его и подсознательно верить, что Баки живой? Вызвать лёгким отблеском чужой схожести приятные воспоминания? 

«Президент Соковии встречается с королем Гильбоа. Ожидается, что на саммите по вопросам альтернативной энергетики король Джек Бенджамин подпишет договор о построении пятнадцати новых станций на границе между государствами…»

Кстати, не такой уж Джек двойник. Немного другие волосы — чуть более волнистые. Чуть менее яркие глаза. Чуть иные брови. Совсем другая манера смотреть и говорить. Они разные. И как Стив не смог этого заметить? Как сильно он был ослеплён надеждой и любовью?

«Состоялась инаугурация нового короля! В своей речи король Джек Бенджамин сразу же сделал заявление, которое способно разрушить весь институт монархии в Гильбоа. Он заявил, что первым делом займется созданием парламента. Таким образом, власть не будет сосредоточена в одних руках...»

А стрижка у Джека короткая. Как у Баки до войны. И мундир так же хорошо подчеркивает разлёт широких плечей. Он носит перчатку на левой руке.

«Корабельный завод в Порту Изобилия восстанавливает деятельность. Подписан крупный контракт на поставки в США, и принц Джек Бенджамин, как законный представитель власти...»

Проклятье, почему Роджерс помнит столько деталей о Джеке? Почему так тщательно приглядывается к нему? Он же даже не смотрит новости, так, краем глаза, чтобы быть в курсе о ситуации в мире. Это же работа Мстителей, верно? Всегда полезно знать, где может случиться неприятность, и быть готовым ко всему.

«Скандал! Депутаты Нижней палаты внесли на рассмотрение парламента инициативу о легализации однополых браков. Всем известно, что король — представитель нетрадиционной ориентации, и таким образом, депутаты явно действуют по его указке. Однако мало кто ожидал, что он посмеет пойти против тысячелетних традиций. Тем не менее, простые жители на его стороне. Как выразилась известная блогер Женевьева (цитирование с сохранением орфографии) «да пусть хоть собак ***т, лишь бы наша страна процветала».

Стив вспомнил разговор с Наташей. Даже непонятно, что неприятнее — поступок Джека или то, что Наташа обо всем была в курсе. Что Кэпа разыграли вслепую. Что ЩИТ, как всегда, был рационален и чужд высоких мотивов. Довольный Капитан — залог успешный миссий. Точка. Романова была с самого начала готова к тому, что Баки окажется не Баки. И Хилл. И все остальные. 

«Я просила его не причинять тебе боль», — сказала Наташа, хмурясь и щурясь. — «Он нарушил слово».

«Пускай. Не гонитесь за ним. Пусть идёт».

Стив тогда просто ушел. Получается, взял и отпустил. Ну а смысл держать? Это король чужой страны. Это не Баки. Но каждый раз, увидев краем глаза его лицо, сердце екает, и хочется обернуться, позвать: «Баки! Друг!» И хочется швырнуть пультом в телевизор. И не можется.

Планшет издал звук — на почту что-то пришло. Стив помедлил, не желая прерывать созерцание. С другой стороны, может, Хилл написала насчет миссии.

«Капитану Америка. Секретно. Координаты: 44°10′24″ с. ш. 28°38′18″ в. д. Дата: 3 апреля. Длительность: 2 дня».

Стив нахмурился. Нашел координаты на карте — ничего, какой-то национальный парк… на границе Гильбоа и Гефа. Так. Так-так. Кэп взял телефон в руки.

— Мария? Мне пришло письмо с координатами в Гильбоа. Что это за место?.. Законсервированная база?.. Гильбоа хочет заключить контракт? С нами? Почему с нами, мы ведь не наемники… Ах вот как. Понял. Есть вариант отказаться?.. Хорошо. Я подумаю. 

Роджерс медленно положил трубку. Заметил, что руки дрожали. Он прикрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку кресла. 

Ехать или не ехать, вот в чем вопрос. И Стив не мог найти ответа. 

В итоге Роджерс поехал. Ему уже все равно. Почему бы и не посмотреть, что из этого выйдет. Поехали всей командой, даже Старк. Как выразился Тони, ему было любопытно половить окуней в национальном парке Гильбоа. Или что там вообще водилось.

На границе их встречал Джек. И почему Стив не удивился? 

— Баки! — Роджерс инстинктивно потянулся вперёд и осекся. Какого черта, почему Джек так похож на старого друга? Почему так больно осознавать, что Стив опять ошибся?

— Нет, — грустно улыбнулся король Бенджамин, подходя к нему ближе. Стив заметил легкую тень, проскочившую на лице после этого имени. 

Джек был в камуфляже. Его сопровождали всего несколько военных — тоже не в парадном. Похоже, встречу засекретили, насколько возможно. 

— О, а где же фейерверки в честь моего прибытия? — поинтересовался Тони, выходя из джета и оглядывая посадочную площадку. 

— Официально вы у себя дома, — улыбнулся Джек. 

— Вы могли бы сделать неофициальные фейерверки, — заметил Старк. 

В лесу поодаль раздались выстрелы. Роджерс насторожился, но военные и Джек вели себя спокойно.

— Ну вот, пожалуйста, — развел руками король. — Устраивает? Между прочим, это был хороший молодой кабан. 

— Господи, вы ещё и браконьерствуете ради меня. Как я польщён.

— Разумеется, мистер Старк. Готов отдать вам левую руку за то, что вы сделали ради меня, — ответил Джек. Тони рассмеялся.

— Не стоит, не стоит. У меня дома целый гараж железных костюмов, не то что рук.

Кэп только озадаченно хмурился, переводя взгляд то на одного, то на другого. 

— Я его спас. Починил руку, когда та отказалась работать после купания в Потомаке, — небрежно обронил Старк. — Только и всего. Не волнуйся так, Стиви.

И Тони пошел по бетонной площадке к приземистым военным джипам — так беззаботно, словно шёл по красной дорожке к лексусам. Все остальные прошли мимо Джека, холодно кивнув. Ну еще бы, Джек едва не развалил на части психику их Кэпа. Только Наташа подошла к ним, пожала руку королю. Словно коллеге, который все-таки добился своей цели.

— Пойдем, Стив, — мягко сказал король Гильбоа, указывая на машины.

— Зачем это всё? — нахмурился Роджерс. — Зачем ты нас позвал?

— Кэп, не начинай, — закатила глаза Романова. — Мы приехали отдохнуть. Не порти людям настроение.

— Наташа, всё в порядке, — сказал Джек. — Давай ты к Тони. У меня к Стиву, как ты понимаешь…

— Личный разговор, — закончила Наташа и поцокала каблуками к Тони, Хилл, Клинту и остальным.

Стив остался наедине с Джеком. Роджерс скрестил руки на груди и настороженно уставился на бывшего… кого? Ну, пусть любовника. Назовём это так.

— Я просто хотел тебя увидеть, — сказал Джек, чуть наклонив голову, разглядывая Стива со странным выражением лица. — Хотел… не знаю что. Показать тебе свою страну? Ради чего я тебя обманывал, а потом ушел? 

Роджерс помедлил.

— Ладно. Не портить же людям настроение, — вздохнул он. — Пойдем, Ба… Джек.

Стив смотрел и молчал. Сначала он рассмотрел базу — тренировочное стрельбище, десяток зданий, всё довольно обычно, кроме небольших полустёртых знаков над дверями, которые изображали Гидру. Потом он разглядывал помещения: вычислительный центр со старыми компьютерами, лаборатории с пыльной медицинской техникой. Жилые комнаты с кроватями, но без матрасов. 

В одном из подземных помещений Стив увидел криокамеру. Джек встал рядом с ней, рассматривая с некоторой… печалью, что ли. Роджерс вспомнил, что именно её он видел на записях. Но разве они не поддельные? Джек ведь сказал, что единственной правдой было…

— Ах-ха, та самая, — сказал Тони Старк, подходя к ней. — Тут тебя замораживали?

— Да, — кивнул Джек. — Должен сказать, это неплохо меня закалило. Я теперь в принципе не простужаюсь.

Стив невольно позавидовал тому, с каким циничным хладнокровием Джек говорил об этих вещах. Одно слово: король.

— Практично, практично. Всё, что нас не убивает, делает нас сволочнее… О, какие восхитительные осциллографы! Такие древние, такие ламповые, — Старк устремился к столам, где стояли причудливые агрегаты, накрытые брезентом. Один выглядывал из-под откинутого края. Король проводил Старка взглядом и чуть улыбнулся. 

— Тебя и правда… замораживали? Вот в этом? — спросил Роджерс.

— Да, — пожал плечами Джек. — И замораживали, и током били, и чего только не де…

— Баки! Ой, прости, я забыла, что мораторий на твое настоящее имя уже снят. Джек, — позвала Наташа. Она рылась в каких-то папках на стеллаже. — Подскажи-ка мне, что из этого нельзя брать?

— Всё, что ты держишь в руках, — отозвался Джек.

— Отлично, значит, я это беру, — пробормотала Романова, укладывая папки в сумку. Король улыбнулся. 

— Прошу прощения, Стив. Я на минутку. Наташе нужно помочь, — Джек ушел к ней. Роджерс проводил его взглядом.

Стив не знал, что творилось у него внутри. Злость? Радость? Обида? Сожаление? Гнев? Желание начать все сначала? 

Роджерс слишком отчетливо вспомнил Баки, привязанного к столу в крайшбергской лаборатории Гидры, в полубессознательном состоянии, измученного до такой степени, что Стив потом тащил его на руках. Аналогии были слишком мучительными. Тут такие же стены, как в той лаборатории. Тут пахло так же, пылью, металлом и чем-то химическим. И контекст такой же: вот место, где мучили невинного человека. Не просто человека, а друга Стива.

Джек тоже был другом. Слаженным напарником в миссиях. Страстным любовником в постели. С ним было хорошо… Пусть тот и обманывал Стива, прикидываясь Баки. 

А Баки… Баки погиб в бою за это? Стив ушел в лед за это? Чтобы спустя 50 лет всё те же фанатики решили, что они могут кроить по своему разумению весь мир? Что можно взять человека, и во имя высоких целей резать по живому, бить током, жечь, замораживать, травить? 

Все вздрогнули и невольно присели, когда в зале раздался оглушительный стеклянный дребезг и грохот металлических обломков. Криокамера валялась на полу, а Стив тяжело дышал, держа в руках щит.

— Военные флэшбеки, — пробормотал Тони Старк, разгибаясь. — Бывает. Извини, что попортили музей, Джек.

— Ничего, — отозвался король. — У меня ещё много таких музеев. Не то что криокамер или электро-кресел.

Языки пламени облизывали полешки в камине. Одно из наземных зданий базы Джек переоборудовал во что-то вроде дома для гостей: поставил камины, мебель, более-менее современную технику. Казалось, Стив и Джек сидели теперь не в старом лагере Гидры, а где-то в курортной резиденции короля. За окном темнело, а в комнате играла тихая музыка. Джек сидел рядом в кресле, так же созерцая огонь, как Стив.

— Почему ты не снёс старые базы, где тебя?.. — Роджерс замешкался.

— Это хорошая память, — отозвался Джек. — Хорошее напоминание. Иногда я забываю, ради чего всё это затеял. Забываю, как может быть плохо. Забываю, что именно дало мне смысл жизни. Тогда приезжаю на одну из этих баз. Хорошо прочищает мозги. 

Стив задумчиво покивал. В каком-то смысле он понимал короля. Снова повисло молчание, нарушаемое лишь ненавязчивыми переливами мелодии из динамиков компьютера.

— Ты искал Баки? — вдруг спросил Джек, покачивая бокалом в руке.

Роджерс не ожидал этого вопроса. Он нахмурился, почесал бровь.

— Честно говоря…

— Мхм, — кивнул Джек. — Может, пора расставить точки над «и»? 

Стив взвесил предложение. Может, и пора. Пора отпустить многолетний призрак. Принять смерть друга. Выпрямиться и пойти дальше.

— Давай посмотрим по карте, — Джек поднялся и пошел к компьютеру. Стив остался сидеть. Он всё еще не очень точно знал, зачем соглашается на все это. Что делает тут и зачем вообще продолжает общаться с «Баки, который не Баки».

— Стив? — позвал Джек из-за компьютера. — Я открыл карту Швейцарии. Может, все-таки покажешь пальцем, где конкретно упал Барнс?

Роджерс поднялся и подошел к Джеку.

— Немного левее… Вверх. Вот Передний Рейн. Укрупни. Да, здесь, — Стив показал место.

И почувствовал резкий выдох Джека. Роджерс нахмурился, глянул на него: оказалось, они соприкасались бёдрами и плечами. Стоило ещё чуть повернуть лицо, и они могли бы поцеловаться.

Стива обожгло — проклятье, это тёплое ощущение от чужого прикосновения, эта привычка прижиматься друг к другу… Совсем, как раньше. Как в те месяцы. Когда он думал, что Баки жив и с ним.

Роджерс отшатнулся. Джек неловко провел рукой по лбу, пряча глаза. 

— Я… Я пойду поговорю со Старком, — сказал он, кусая губы. — Вылетаем завтра. Да?

— Да, — машинально кивнул Стив.

Won't you lose yourself, at all  
(Может, растворишься в этом насовсем)

В джете, летевшем в сторону Швейцарских Альп в режиме маскировки, было непривычно тихо. Молчал даже Старк. 

Они высадились на лужайке, залитой ярким апрельским солнцем. Стив о чем-то коротко сказал Тони сквозь рев турбин, тот жестом указал на старкфон. После чего люки закрылись, джет взмыл в небо.

Сбоку над поляной возвышались скалистые уступы, начинался ельник — там на высоте пятидесяти метров на опорах известняковых колонн пролегала ветка Ледникового Экспресса. Вот ведь как: в войну тут ездил Зола, а теперь — богатенькие туристы в красно-белых вагонах с панорамными окнами. Джек подумал: может, в Гильбоа стоит организовать такую ветку… Не Швейцария, конечно, но красивых видов на родине хватало.

Роджерс молча стоял и смотрел на горы и чёрную дыру тоннеля вдалеке, куда уходила ветка. Видимо, воспоминания были не слишком радостными.

Джек вспомнил карту, которую смотрели накануне на экране компьютера, и двинулся вперед. Там, где начинали смыкаться скальные уступы, между темных высоких елей обнаружился вход в узкое ущелье. Войдя в него, Джек сразу почувствовал себя отрезанным от остального мира: тут было прохладно и сумрачно, прямые лучи солнца не доставали до дна, где бежал небольшой ручеек. Тут все еще лежал снег.

В самом низу ущелье было буквально три метра шириной. Джек начал методично осматривать каменистую почву под ногами. Часто встречались мелкие предметы, которые, вероятно, нападали сюда из окон проезжающих поездов. Принца обожгло болезненным воспоминанием: не первый раз Джек искал тела погибших. 

В памяти возник Лисий лес, куда ему пришлось вернуться после того, как стихла шумиха его триумфального спасения. Его товарищи, его команда, с кем он шел бок о бок, так и лежали там. Никто не забрал их трупы. Они оказались не нужны никому, и Джек потом долго пил, пытаясь стереть из памяти страшные кадры: вот разложившийся Карнеги, вот черное что-то, что раньше было Беном. Чувство долга не дало ему оставить их вот так лежать, непогребенными, на холодной, пусть и родной земле. Он сам оплатил похороны всех двенадцати друзей в закрытых гробах.

Сейчас глаза сами начали привычно высматривать среди редкой травы и камней оттенки смерти: белое — кости, бурое — ботинок, ржавое — ножей и тусклый отблеск жетонов. На Барнсе ведь наверняка должны были быть жетоны?

Внезапно сверху раздался грохот. Джек задрал голову: по виадуку неспешно ехал поезд с огромными окнами, и ему даже показалось, что он может видеть зевак со смартфонами, которые спешат в тысячный раз запечатлеть каноничный вид на Альпы. Не важно, сколько этих картинок в сети — это будет их собственная. 

На лицо сыпануло песком с полотна, Джек торопливо нагнул голову и зажмурился. А когда открыл глаза — рядом стоял Стив, и Джеку в сумраке ущелья показалось, что на его щеке блестит мокрая дорожка.  
Видно было, что у Кэпа нет привычки искать павших. Он нагибался за каждой мелкой косточкой, а скелетов птиц и грызунов тут оказалось предостаточно.

Сделав несколько широких шагов вперед, Джек увидел полукруглое, белёсо-желтое, закрытое замшелым камнем, полуутопленное в ручье. Повинуясь шестому чувству, он стал на одно колено и железной рукой отбросил в сторону завязший в грунте камень. Взгляду открылась глазница и часть кости.

Череп. Человеческий череп. Джек не стал сразу окликать Стива, и пытаться вытащить кость из-под песка и щебня. Провел мокрой рукой по своду, установил, где должно быть лицо, где шея, и начал аккуратно перебирать грунт чуть ниже основания черепа. На пятой пригоршне песка и мелких камней железные пальцы заскрипели по тонкому металлу, Джек добавил правую руку, и скоро на его ладони была пара потускневших, но не проржавевших жетонов из никелевого сплава.

JAMES B BARNES  
32557038 T42

Ну, здравствуй, Баки.

Сколько ты пролежал тут, истекая кровью, застывая в снегу? Звал ли ты Стива? Долго ли мучался или падение с такой высоты позволило сразу потерять сознание?

Джек отстраненно удивился: эти мысли вызывали в нем сочувствие. Он ведь ненавидел Барнса, так? Ненавидел за то, что столько лет спустя из-за него Стив в упор не видел людей, не мог подпустить к себе кого-то другого. То есть, Джека. Будем честны — «кто-то другие» принца волновали в куда меньшей степени, чем он сам.

Но ненависти не было. Ощущались только грусть и сожаление, что парень умер слишком рано, не успев пожить как следует. Джек сдался еще тогда, когда ехал домой, в Гильбоа, и прокручивал в голове в сотый раз реакцию Стива. Роджерс тогда просто захлопнул дверь. А что еще мог ожидать Джек, спрашивается? 

Он сдался, вспомнив, как отзывались о Барнсе друзья, что говорил сам Стив в хрониках и интервью уже в современное время. «Баки лучше меня. Я никогда им не стану — вот этим светлым, надежным, верным парнем. А раз не стану, то...» Нечего и ревновать. Стив имел полное право на преданность Барнсу. 

А Джек… Джек обманул Стива.

Прости, Баки. 

— Стив! Подойди, пожалуйста… 

Роджерс моментально оказался рядом, и невидяще посмотрел на раскрытую ладонь Джека. Теперь это был непреложный факт: вот жетоны, вот кости. Невольно Стив ещё раз задрал голову к небу и наверняка представил себе, каково было лететь вниз.

— Судя по положению черепа, остальная часть тела должна лежать вот так… 

Джек махнул рукой, и не сговариваясь, они оба опустились на колени, в четыре руки перебирая мелкие камушки, отбрасывая в сторону пучки травы и мусор. Первым они извлекли из почвы череп. На месте левого виска был пролом, достаточно давний. Джек переглянулся с Роджерсом, понимая, что это значит: Баки, скорее всего, в падении разбил голову о камни, и смерть его была милосердно быстрой.

Вскоре из песка показалась клетка грудины, треугольники лопаток, трапеция тазобедренного сустава, крупные бедренные кости. Поперек обнаружился почти истлевший ремень, позвонки были пересыпаны латунными пуговицами куртки. Конечности они искали дольше: возможно их отнесло весенним паводком ручья, или же виноваты были дикие звери, но мелкие кости ступней возле развороченного остатка ботинка и ржавого ножа нашлись метрах в 10 ниже по течению. Правая рука вместе с кистью лежала глубоко в земле.

Словом, уже начало темнеть, когда Стив снял свой щит со спины и, укладывая в него останки, начал выносить их на поляну. Джек продолжал прочесывать русло ручья, и вместе с Роджерсом они достигли острого угла ущелья, места, где ручей исчезал между камнями, уходя под скалы. Левую руку они так и не нашли, даже продолжив поиски при свете двух налобных фонарей. Наконец Роджерс выпрямился, посмотрел долго на металл Джековой руки:

— Всё.

Он вышел из ущелья на поляну, сел у лежащего блюдцем щита, заполненного костями. Жетоны Стив надел себе на шею и смотрел, как над далёкими розово-белыми вершинами поднимается полная весенняя луна. 

Джек ушел к противоположному краю поляны: где-то внизу, в полусотне километров, тепло горели огни небольшого городка. Наверное, не стоит ждать, что Стив подбросит его на джете. Небольшой марш-бросок еще никогда не казался столь привлекательным. Слишком много печальных мыслей роилось в голове, и отчаянно не хотелось в суету дворца. Хотелось… обнять Стива, прижать к себе крепко-крепко и побыть в тепле и тишине, укладывая кости воспоминаний на дно памяти. Тьфу, размечтался.

И когда Джек присел на камень, чтобы покрепче перешнуровать высокие ботинки перед долгой пешей ходьбой, над поляной раздался знакомый гул турбин джета, а по высокому разнотравью в его сторону метнулся светлый палец прожектора

— Эй, ваше величество! Карета подана, — позвал Старк, и прозвучало это так, словно Тони сам был королем и просто приглашал коллегу.

Когда Джек, пройдя обратно через всю поляну, ступил на откидную рампу, Наташа с Роджерсом уже заносили вдвоем вовнутрь небольшой металлический контейнер.

— Джек, предупреди своих, чтобы нас не сшибли на подлете, — повернулась к нему Мария из кресла второго пилота. 

Джет взял курс на восток.

It's all for you  
(Все это для тебя)

Зеркальные пряжки на ремнях гвардейцев блестели, слепя глаза. Белые перчатки, сияющие козырьки фуражек, идеально начищенные сапоги, ухоженный металл винтовок. 

— Огонь!

Выстрел в небо. Вороны заполошно закаркали на деревьях поодаль.

— Огонь!

Еще один слаженный выстрел нескольких винтовок. И еще. Все, как полагается. Похороны с почестями, как для героя. Арлингтонское кладбище, идеально подстриженная трава, стройные ряды аккуратных надгробий. Имя Джеймса Бьюкенена «Баки» Барнса на одном из них.

Стив положил венок с белыми гипсофилой и гладиолусами у надгробия. Выпрямился. Джек положил рядом венок из хризантем, тоже белых. Глянул на Роджерса, помолчал. Повернулся и ушел. Роджерс остался стоять один.

— Я надеюсь, ты все ещё ходишь в спортзал? И не забыл, с какой стороны приклад у винтовки? — спросила Наташа, подходя к Джеку. Тот стоял у черной машины и смотрел на одиноко стоящего Стива. Король моргнул, и выражение боли в глазах смазалось, он отвлекся на Романову.

— Что?.. Разумеется, — ответил Джек. — Я же Солдат.

— Однажды Солдат, всегда Солдат, — кивнула Наташа. — Дай мне твою почту. Личную, не дворцовую. Вот, пиши здесь.

Джек взял предложенную ручку, написал в блокноте адрес. 

— Ты и так знаешь мою почту, — сказал он, не очень понимая, зачем это Романовой.

— А Стив все еще нет. Держи, — Романова передала ему визитку. На ней был написан другой адрес — почерком Роджерса. Джек замер, глядя на карточку. Сердце заколотилось, как бешеное.

— Ну так, кхм… — Наташа помолчала, поправила локон. — На связи будем, значит.

— Будем, — широко улыбнулся Джек. — Обязательно.


End file.
